Woodsboro: Volume One
by Roxximajor
Summary: It's been 15 years of silence in the small town of Woodsboro. Now someone is breaking that silence by making a real life "reboot" of the cult STAB series. With a new cast, a new killer, new deaths, and new motives, all bets are off.
1. New Game, Old Rules

Woodsboro, California, once upon a time it was a small town that many wouldn't have visited, let alone heard of. Although most people have by now. Many haven't heard of the town with the most notorious serial killers in decades.

Especially after they were glorified by Hollywood in the Stab movies, the fact that there have only been three killing sprees and their on the seventh movie is confusing to some but has still somehow entertained the masses.

Tonight, the 15th anniversary of the Woodsboro murders, we see a nice, but small seeming, house towards the outskirts of town, white with deep blue trimming and two stories. There's nothing much in the front except for a path from the small parking spot to the door and a large oak tree on the lawn. In the back of the house is a small yard with a garden and expensive looking lawn chairs sitting out on a small wooden patio.

Two seventeen year old girls are alone in the house, zoning out on the couch in the living room. Watching an old Stab movie. The petite blonde is Mackenzie Saint, though small in stature she makes up for it in her curvaceous, yet still thin body. If it weren't for some of her more apparent assets one would have trouble believing she was in middle school, let alone high school. If you knew her long enough you would realize her childlike looks are contrary to her rough and cold demeanor, except when it comes to her best friend, Anna Dove, the other girl in the house. Her dark chestnut brown hair hangs long in thick curls that make her look even more mature. She has a lean body with an average height and a cool attitude but is generally more energetic than her friend is. They are dressed for comfort, Mackenzie in a plain blue shirt and jeans and Mackenzie in a dark green thin long-sleeved top and yoga pants. They have seen this movie a thousand times so nothing about it really scares them anymore. Mackenzie turns to Anna after a profusely bloody scene.

"Come on! No one could ever believe that shit was real!" She exclaimed, large hand gestures included, before standing and making her way into the kitchen.

Anna stands and begins to follow her, stopping to pause the movie first.

"Whatever, you know it really happened though right? The first three Stab movies were based on real life events that…"

"Happened right here in Woodsboro, I know I know." Mackenzie said cutting her friend off before she could finish.

"Well I was going to say started not too far from here. You know you used to be neighbors with the…"

"Becker family? Yeah I know." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. This wasn't the first time she was hearing this. "We didn't even live in this house when the murders happened so I don't get why it's such a big deal. The Becker's moved years ago and I'm pretty sure they aren't planning on moving back into the home where their precious daughter was gutted and hung."

During Mackenzie's rant Anna had sat on one of the stools by the island in the vast kitchen and was now playing with an apple from the bowl of fruit.

"Geez Kenzie, calm down. Next thing you know you're gonna go all psycho and start killing people." She said it with a smile on her face and even a little chuckle, but secretly she was always afraid of the fact that she lived in a town that had housed serial killers.

Mackenzie turned to her in the most serious of fashion, and with a menacing look said in her most frightening voice.

"Do you want to die tonight Anna?"

Anna's face had contorted into a look of pure terror.

For one second before she and Mackenzie burst into laughter. It was during their laughter that the phone began ringing. The two shared a quick glance at each other before turning their attention to the white landline on the counter.

"It's your house." Anna said raising her hands in an 'I'm not touching it kind of way'.

"You're my guest; plus it could be some hot guy from school."

"Which one? I mean…aghh alright." Anna sighed before getting off the stool and making her way quickly to the phone, answering it and slowly putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Do you like scary movies?" A raspy male voice said rather slowly and a bit menacingly.

Anna turned to Mackenzie with a look of confusion on her face and extended the phone out towards her.

"It's for you."

The blonde took the phone from her friend; she hadn't been expecting anyone to call her, especially not at this hour.

"Saint Residence. What do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like" The voice answered.

Mackenzie laughed and covered the receiver before whispering to Anna.

"He's trying to do Ghostface; you know all the weirdoes come out around this time of year…Wanna listen?" She asked a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

Anna nodded eagerly, a smile playing on her own face as Mackenzie quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Well their pink and full of popcorn at the moment. Who is this anyway? Sean? Luke? Trevor?"

"Guess again."

"Hmmm…Do I know you?"

"I know you."

"Well then, this has become just a bit too boring. I think it would be in my best interest to hang up. " She said before following through and pressing the red 'End" button on the phone. Quickly giving Anna a reassuring smile she began making her way back into the living room.

"That was weird." Anna said as they settled back onto the couch.

Mackenzie shrugged before pressing the play button. They hadn't gotten more than a few seconds back into the movie before the phone rang again. Anna quickly reached over to the side table and grabbed it off the receiver.

"Saint residence. Whom may I ask is calling?" She asked in her usual energetic way.

"Your friend hung up on me." Anna recognized the voice as the caller from earlier.

"I'm sorry, you get used to it." She said as her attention divided, half between the movie and the person on the other line.

"Who is it?" Mackenzie asked, her eyes focusing on the movie but still interested in her phone.

Covering the receiver Anna answers quickly,

"It's the guy who just called."

Mackenzie looked over to her friendly quickly, a serious look on her face.

"You want me to talk to him." She said, extending her hand.

"No, I've got it." Anna said before returning her attention back to the phone.

"What did you say?" She asked, in case he had said something while she was busy.

"I said, I'm glad she did; now I get a chance to talk to you." The voice said, much more charming than earlier.

Anna smiled; she didn't often get much attention from boys. She glanced over at Mackenzie who was now fully engrossed in the movie. It was towards the middle of the movie just before the second kill. Anna cringed at the sight of all the fake blood and the piercing scream emitting from the TV.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just an old Stab movie, some random sorority girl just got thrown off a balcony."

"So you like Stab movies?"

"It depends on if I'm in the mood to see outdated cinematography and bad acting, that and plenty of implausible effects in it." She said. It could come off as rehearsed but seeing as the Stab movies were such a hot topic now a days it makes sense that people would have their opinions of them handy in case anyone wanted to know where they stood with the cult series.

"If you don't like them then why do you watch them?"

"Although they could be seen as some of the most horrific movies, their fun to watch, especially with a friend who loves to pick at anything and everything wrong with cinema nowadays." She said with a quick glance toward Mackenzie who had begun talking to the characters on screen as if they could hear her.

"Do you want to play a game?" the voice asked, piquing Anna's interest and making her just that much more interested in the conversation.

"What kind of game?"

"A Stab trivia game."

"Great, just so you know I've seen them all more than a million times. There's no way I could get any wrong!"

"First question and no asking your friend for help, who is the ultimate survivor of the Stab series?"

"Sidney Prescott!" She answered excitedly, already knowing she got the answer right.

"Very good, now where did the first movie take place?"

"Woodsboro." She answered clearly; this was all much too easy.

"Last question, how do you want to die?"

Anna's eyes grew wide with shock at what the voice had said. Looking over to Mackenzie, she saw her friend was now watching her rather than the movie.

"What's wrong Anna, what did he say?" She asked, a little nervous for her friend.

"I don't know." She said to her friend and then back to the unknown caller, "WH-what did you say?"

"I asked how Stu died in the first Stab movie."

"That's not what you said." She was becoming more and more on edge. Something was not right with this phone call.

"What do you think I said?" The voice asked, sounding much more innocent than before.

"I-I don't know. I have to go." She said in a rushed tone. She was ready to be done with this phone call.

"But I thought maybe we could go out."

"I don't think so. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone without hearing his final words.

"What was that Anna?" Mackenzie asked wanting to know what would scare her friend so much.

"N-nothing Kenzie, just a prank call. You said it yourself; the weirdoes come out this time of year." Anna tried to play it off but anyone could tell she was trying to reassure herself more so than she was Mackenzie.

"Are you okay? You look a little shaken." Mackenzie remarked, placing a hand on her friends arm.

"I'm fine. Utterly and completely -"

Both girls jumped as the phone rang again. Anna looked at the device with complete fear on her face. Mackenzie on the other hand was pissed, this was harassment and she was not going to let some stupid punk scare her friend like this. She stood up quickly before picking up and answering the phone.

"Yeah?" She asked, not in the least bit happy with the situation.

"I told your friend not to hang up on me." It was him, again.

"What is it exactly you want? You know there are a billion other people in this town you can fuck with!" Her frustration beginning to show.

"I just want to talk."

"Well we don't."

"Why, scared?"

"No, bored. Goodbye now."

She hung up the phone, quickly turning back to Anna who seemed to calm down a bit. She smiled at her friend to show her everything was going to be okay. Mackenzie moved to sit back on the couch when the phone rang once again. She answered it, completely ready to rip this guy a new one and threaten to call the cops if he didn't stop.

"Listen, asshole!" She began but was cut off by the guy on the phone.

"No you listen you little bitch! I told you not to hang up on me."

"What do you want?" She screamed at the phone. Now completely consumed by her frustration.

"I already told you, to see what your insides look like. To slit you open and feel the steam rising from your spilled guts." The caller said, followed by a horrifying laugh.

She froze, the phone almost slipping out of her hand. Her breathe had caught in her throat and she was unable to respond to the terrifying voice.

"Are you still there, Mackenzie?" The voice asked, mockingly.

Mackenzie dropped the phone, unable to respond. She could still hear the caller on the other line, laughing before Anna hung it up.

"What's going on? What did he say? Mackenzie!" Anna asked as Mackenzie began moving quickly to the front door, the brunette following quickly behind. They had just reached it, Mackenzie's hand on the doorknob when the bell rang. Both girls jumping at the sound.

They were miles from any other houses and no one was usually in the area this time of night.

"WH-Who is it?" Anna asked Mackenzie as quietly as she could.

Her friend shook her head. She was trying to be brave for her friend but she couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she advanced slowly to the small window by the front door.

She grasped the pale white curtain gently before pulling it back gradually, trying to see just enough to distinguish who was on her front porch. With just a crack now, she could not see anyone outside. She stood from her slightly slouched position, the fear slowly creeping out of her. She shook her head realizing they were being stupid to think this was anything other than a prank. To make sure though she pulled the curtain quickly from in front of the window, and her breathe caught in her throat.

Standing in front of her, only the bit of wood from the wall and a few inches of glass was Ghostface himself. She caught his eyes, or where his eyes would be, and he jumped at the window, attacking it, his fists pounding against the glass trying to get in. The girls screamed in horror before turning and running up the adjacent stairway. They had just reached the third step when they heard the glass break.

The girls ran fast, just reaching Mackenzie's room; they were scared out of their minds knowing someone was right behind them. They threw the door open and ran in. With no lock on it, they tried to find something that they could put in front of it to keep it from opening.

"There's nothing here!" Anna yelled, she was shaking and on the verge of completely losing it.

"The dresser, help me move it in front of the door." Mackenzie said as she moved to the side of the large wood dresser and began pushing with all the strength her small body could muster.

The girls had almost had it in front of the door when the cloaked figure tried to bust into the room.

"Mackenzie!" Anna yelled as the door hit the dresser, keeping it from opening but they both knew it wouldn't hold.

Mackenzie quickly looked around the room for anything they could use as weapons when her eyes locked onto the window.

"Anna, we can go out the window. Come on!"

She grabbed her friends arm and pulled her towards the lone window in her room. They opened it and looked down at the two-story drop below.

"Kenzie, I can't do this, what if we fall!" She says, unable to keep her eyes from the long fall.

"Its fine, we'll be fine. We just have to make our way over to where the Oak tree is and we can use its branches to climb down and get help." She said as she began climbing through the window onto the small ledge. She worked quickly and got to the side of it, now holding her hand out for Anna.

"Come on, we'll be fine. I promise." She said as tears began welling in her eyes from the stress and fear of the situation.

Anna shook her head, she really didn't want to do this. She took in a deep breath, readying herself to go out the window when she heard a loud bang from behind her. Turning she was just able to see the masked being coming at her with a large knife. Screaming, she ducked the attack, running to the other side of the room. Rushing to the door, she tried to open it, but it had now been completely blocked by the fallen dresser. Turning she saw a tennis racket she could use as a weapon as was going for it when she felt something pull hard on her hair. The attacker had grabbed her hair and soon pulled so hard that she lost her footing and hit the ground hard, landing on her back. Staring up at the killer, she screamed, trying to fight him off the best she could.

He raised his knife high in the air before bringing it down into Anna's chest. Once, twice, three times before plunging the knife deep in her stomach. Anna screamed, begging for mercy before the killer stabbed her repeatedly.

Mackenzie stood screaming, watching helplessly as she was unable to do anything for her now dead friend. She was brought of her reverie when the screaming had stopped and everything had become much too quiet. Knowing she could not go back into the room, she maneuvered around the roof cautiously. Tears were streaming from her eyes but her will to live was strong. She had almost made it to the large trees nearest branch when she saw a set of lights closing into the distance.

Her parent's car.

She was filled with a feeling of hope, knowing her parents would save her, call 911, the police would come, and the killer would be caught. She began screaming for help, waving her arms up and down when she heard a noise from behind her. Turning she was just able to see the masked assailant before his knife was buried deep into her side. Screaming out she tried to fight, only hurting herself more.

The attacker grabbed her with one hand before he began stabbing her viciously in the stomach. Mackenzie was in obscene amount of pain, blood had begun coming out of her mouth. Whimpering in pain as the knife was buried deep inside her once again.

Looking her killer straight in their face, in a whisper she asked,

"Why?"

The Ghost cocked its head in a questioning manner as he removed his blade. Grabbing the girl in their arms, they quickly shoved with all their force, pushing Mackenzie off the roof.

She screamed quickly, just as she hit the pavement below, silencing her forever.

Her parents were home in a matter of seconds. Finding their daughter slaughtered on their front lawn and her best friend upstairs, her guts strewn around their only child's room. As they called the police, there was no sign of the assailant.


	2. Introductions

15 years ago, it would have been surprising for members of the small town of Woodsboro for the streets to be flooded with news vans and reporters. Now after all the years it has become somewhat typical. More so now that Remembrance Week is in full swing.

Explaining why a majority of the Woodsboro high school students weren't surprised to see a plethora of reporters on the front lawn of their school. Many of those head directly for the cameras, believing for some reason that appearing on a local news station will launch them to stardom, not even caring why their town is once again the center of the circus that is tabloid news. Others are less worried about the cameras and more worried about classes.

Danielle Edwards being one of them.

She steps off the bright yellow school bus, immediately on her way inside as if it was any other day. She's never really been the type to seek attention, proffering to observe from a distance. Her straight dark brown hair is long enough that it goes just past her shoulders and a simple pair of sunglasses currently covers her dark brown eyes. She wears a gray fitted sweatshirt with a dark red design on it and a plain pair of blue jeans. She carries her bag on one shoulder and walks semi-confidently as she maneuvers her way through her fellow students.

After a run in or two with a few members of the press who wanted to know what she thought about…actually, she hadn't heard why they were there yet. She supposed it was mostly likely the way the town has chosen to "remember" the past students who were mercilessly slaughtered. She has finally opened up her locker on the second floor when it is slammed shut by a slightly tanned hand in desperate need of a manicure.

"My god Ash, I just got the damn thing opened!" Dani yelled as she began turning the lock to the correct numbers once again.

Ashley Foster, Dani's best friend was now leaning against her own locker, twisting a lock of her hair between her forefinger and thumb, feigning indifference. She was wearing a pair of old cut up blue jeans and a cropped jacket that was at least two sizes too small for her.

"Whatever, I wanted to get your attention. Did you see all the paparazzi out there? Although after what happened it was expected." Ashley said with a deep sigh. As if talking to Dani was a laboring task.

"Wait." Dani said after depositing a large book labeled Chemistry into her locker. "What happened? I thought they were here to cover "Remembrance" Week. "She said before closing the locker and turning towards her friend.

"You haven't heard?" Ashley said her eyes going wide as she took in the new information. She then relaxed herself back into her state of indifference as she kicked off the wall of lockers and the two began making their way to their class. "Mackenzie Saint and Anna Dove were killed last night." She said in a hushed tone.

"No way. It must be some kind of prank or something."

"Nope it happened. The Saints came home and found Mackenzie on their lawn stabbed to death and Anna was gutted, her insides on the outside."

"Wow. Don't we have English with them?"

"Not anymore." She said her tone taking on a note of finality before they turned to enter their Math class.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM  
><strong>_

The morning classes flew by quickly.

The police were in the school questioning the students. Most of the faculty who had been around fifteen years ago were all dealing with a case of deja vu.

It was now lunch and Dani was walking quickly to the area where she and her friends usually hung out. It was the newly reconstructed fountain, now a few inches taller with more detailing on the sides.

Her friends were already there. The taller ginger girl with the video camera perpetually glued to her hand was Hayden Sawyer, determined to become the next Spielberg. Her current focus was Nikki Wilson who was speaking loudly with overt gestures, always hamming it up for the camera. Her naturally curly hair is straightened and her side bangs are just a bit in her eyes. Her tight pink top and blue jeans are paired with stylish sandals and a designer bag. Nikki's deep green eyes are perfectly accentuated by her light brown skin.

Ashley and her boyfriend, Brandon Gardener, a thin guy with strawberry blonde hair, who made up for his lack of muscle with his obscene height of 6'5". His hair is long and shaggy, if he skated he would be as cliché as possible, and is currently sporting a pair of old jeans and a plain shirt with a green over shirt, are sitting together a bit a ways and sitting off to the side with his usual broad grin on his face is Sean Masters, Dani's boyfriend. His blonde hair is cut short with only an inch or two of length and styled with just enough gel to look like it isn't made out of plastic. Dani smiles and waves at her friends as she finally gets in hearing distance of the small group.

"Did you know the young victims?" Hayden asks in her practiced professional press voice, now having moved on to interviewing Ashley and Brandon. As if the real press wasn't enough.

"Not really, I had a class or two with them but I didn't really know them." Ashley answered before popping a grape into her mouth. She turned to Brandon waiting for his answer.

"Yeah same, I didn't really know them."

"Didn't you try and get with Anna at Neve Craven's party a while back." Sean supplied before welcoming Dani with a quick peck on the lips and sitting his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Yeah, but then I found Ash and I never looked back." He said before diving in to nip at Ashley's neck lovingly.

She pushed him away gently, not really one to be too into PDA.

"That's only because your leash is too tight." Nikki remarked.

"Hey!" cried Ashley tossing a grape at Nikki. "I resent that remark." She said before taking Brandon's face in one hand.

"I don't keep you on a short leash do I baby?" Brandon shook his head as much as the hold he was currently in would let him. Ashley turned to Nikki with a look of triumph before nodding. "See, He isn't on a tight leash. He's just whipped."

The group laughed at the statement. Except for Brandon who was now pouting a bit.

After everyone had calmed back down after his or her quick laughing fit, Dani figured it was time to change the subject.

"So, any of you guys been questioned yet?"

Brandon nodded emphatically, swallowing whatever he had been eating quickly.

"Yeah man, that shit was scary as fu-Ow!" He stopped grabbing his arm where Ashley had smacked him.

"Are you thirteen? Swearing isn't cool." She said her arms now firmly crossed in front of her.

"Sorry babe," finishing his short apology with a light kiss before continuing. "So they take you into the principal's office and ask you questions like "Where were you last night?" and "Did you know one of 'em."

"Did they ask you if you like hunting too?" Sean asked from beside Dani.

Brandon nodded as he took another bite out of what he called his lunch. Nikki looked up from where she had been looking through her purse for something. "Hunting? They didn't ask me if I liked to go hunting."

"Why would they ask that anyway?" Dani asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

"Because their bodies were like, mutilated and gutted man." Brandon answered with a semi-serious look on his face.

Dani shook a bit at the thought, only calmed by the feeling of Sean's warm hand taking hers.

"Are we still doing the usual after school?" Hayden asked after turning off her camera and picking up her bag.

"Can't. I have work. But I'll catch up with you guys later. "Brandon said before standing and throwing away his trash.

"I can only hang for a bit, my moms leaving town tonight." Dani said before turning to Ashley.

"I'm still staying at your place right?"

She too stood, needing to stretch her arms after sitting for so long. "Yeah, I'll be over about 8-ish."

The bell rang with Ashley still in mid-stretch. Some of the group looked up towards the sky with looks of contempt and indifference, as if some unseen suddenly ended their lunch. Ashley gave Brandon a quick kiss on the cheek and a wave to Hayden before linking arms with Nikki and a reluctant Dani, who was having trouble saying goodbye to Sean's lips, and walking towards their next class.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

With the few exceptions of some annoying out of town reporters and being questioned by the local police, the day went by as quickly and almost normally as always.

Before she knew it, Dani was already in her last period of the day, English. She took her usual seat in the middle row next to Nikki's and a now empty one that just yesterday was occupied by the now deceased Mackenzie Saint. She hadn't really been friends with the girl but she had talked to her a few times and had seemed like an alright girl, not someone anyone would want to kill that's for sure.

The teacher starts the class off with the same lecture about "safety" all of the other teachers had given before returning to their pseudo quasi-happy existences. Dani tried to pay attention to what she had been saying once the teacher actually began teaching, but her gaze kept returning to the empty seat beside her and the memories of the vibrant girl who once sat there.

Nikki was never one to pay too much attention in class and was busy texting someone or other and somewhat pretending to sort of work on the given assignment when the bell rang. She put her phone in her bag and picked up her things before nudging Dani out of her trance and back into the world of the normal.

"Come on. The gang is waiting." Nikki said before heading out the door.

Dani nodded and was soon grabbing her things and heading out the door of the classroom to catch up with her friend.

The two girls were giggling and smiling as they walked down the long halls together. Both were happy school was over and they could just chill out for the rest of the day. They had stopped in front of Dani's locker so she could drop off a few of her books. The girls had been so engrossed in their conversation of what they would be doing that night they didn't notice someone walking their way.

"Hello ladies!" Trevor Green said as he took his recorder out of his pocket.

Nikki rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Dani that could convey everything words couldn't.

"What do you want Trevor? The days over, were tired, and we want to go home." Nikki said as she crossed her arms in front of her taking her "bitch" stance.

Dani stood by the now closed locker. Watching as the large smile on Trevor's pale face dropped an inch or two. Honestly he wasn't too pale but with his shaggy jet-black hair and dark brown eyes it just seemed to make him look even whiter than most.

"I'm interviewing people for the news paper and I was wondering if there was anything you'd like to say about the recent events. Your feelings on Remembrance Week. Or the gruesome murders that took place last night? Did you know the victims? Are you afraid you'll be next?" he asked all in quick succession making sure to get everything into his recorder.

Nikki stood there, watching him with her eyes; she shared another look with Dani before turning back to Trevor to answer him.

"Remembrance Week is alright, I mean they could have found a better way to honor students who passed but, whatever. At least their doing _something._ I didn't really know either of them. I talked to Anna a few times but Mackenzie generally kept to herself. I feel sorry for their parents really, I mean that's just something no parent should have to go through. And no, I'm not. Should I be Trev? Are _you_ afraid?" She said before linking arms with Dani, heading toward the front door of the building and making their way down the front stairs onto the plush green lawn that surrounded the large school. They were headed towards Ashley's car, a lime green Volkswagen beetle, when Dani stopped, grabbing Nikki's arm.

"Hey, I think I'm just gonna catch the bus." She said, hooking her thumb in the direction of the yellow monstrosities.

Nikki scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Why?" She asked, completely taken aback by her friend's statement.

"My mom's leaving tonight. I told you that. I think I wanna get home sooner then if I were to hang out. I'll still see you later, yeah?" She asked making sure her friend understood her reasoning.

"Yeah, I get it. Kind of, I'll explain it to Ash and make sure to tell Sean "Hi" for you." She replied before encasing her friend in a hug.

Dani turned and ran towards the buses, knowing they would be leaving any second. Before stepping onto the bus, she made sure to wave goodbye to her friend. Even though she was going to see her tomorrow and most likely talk to her later, she wanted to make sure her friend knew she was going to miss her.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

Dani always gets home at the same time every day. She steps of the bus at 3:24 PM on to a small dirt road that leads up to the large farm house her and her family calls home. Well, it's more like her and her mom, her dad left years ago and her mom never really moved on. She put herself into her work and her daughter…but the latter always seemed to come second.

This was why it was also normal for the house to be empty when Dani got home. The house was large in size, the land taking up a large amount of the, almost, two acres of land her family owned, and two stories high. There was a large deck to the side of the house but not much foliage around the home.

As soon as she entered the house, Dani headed straight to her room to pack for her stay at Ashley's. She packed the few things she needed, mostly her toothbrush and some books for classes she kept at home, she didn't really need much in the for of clothes since she and Ashley pretty much shared everything. It took her only a few minutes to get her things together and then she was back downstairs and in the kitchen making herself something to eat.

"Hmm, now should I have a peanut butter and jelly or a ham and cheese sandwich?" She mused to herself aloud. She figured an apple would be faster and grabbed one from the small bowl on the counter by the large metal refrigerator when the phone rang. She let out a sigh before putting down the apple and picking up the black landline from its receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey it's me. I was just calling to let you know I'm at the airport and my plane should be arriving any minute."

It was her mom; she had already figured it was either her or Ashley.

"Yeah, okay mom. Ash is coming by in a bit to pick me up. How long are you going to be gone for this time?" Dani asked even though she already knew.

"Just a few days honey. You love it at Ashley's anyway. Now I have to go, but be safe and tell Ashley and her parent's thank you for letting you stay with them."

"Alright, I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Bye honey."

"Bye" Dani said a bit upset that the phone call hadn't last longer before hanging up the phone and returning to the apple. She picked it up and was in the process of taking a bite from it when she stopped, a sudden realization that she wasn't as hungry ash she had thought she was. She placed the apple back in the bowl and made her way into the living room.

A small white couch with a few throw pillows and a large entertainment center were the focal points of the room. She lay on the couch and curled herself up before surfing through the channels on the TV, settling on a rerun of an old sitcom and settling in. Within a few minutes, she was deep in sleep.


	3. Dani's Turn

*Ring*

*RINGRINGRING*

"Guah..." Dani moaned as she stretched her arms up and her legs out. Opening her eyes, she could see from the window adjacent her spot on the couch that she had fallen asleep for quite a few hours, seeing it was now rather dark. She sat up into a half slumped half sleeping position before reaching into her pocket to grab her ringing phone.

"…llo?" She said with a bit of a yawn.

"I'm so sorry D, I stopped by to talk to Brandon and had no idea it was so late before I left." Ashley spit out quickly before silently waiting for her friends reply.

Dani moved the phone from her ear to see that it was in fact rather late. At least Ashley was. She let out an audible sigh before placing the phone back between her ears and shoulder and moving to a standing position.

"Its fine, Ash, your only an hour and a half late. Just get here soon okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. Mackenzie and Anna didn't bite it till way after ten."

"Wow Ash, you've really calmed my nerves." She said with a laugh in her voice before ending the call.

Dani put the phone back into the pocket of her gray sweatshirt before stretching again and walking into the kitchen. The bowl with the apple in it was once again calling for her to take a bite out of the juicy red fruit. She made her way through the kitchen and picked up an apple and was once again about to bite into it when the landline went off. She let out yet another audible sigh before tossing the apple back into the bowl…again. Now somewhat frustrated she answered the phone, figuring it was Ashley.

"Look Ash, you're forgiven just hurry up and get here."

"Who's Ashley?" A raspy voice said in a wondering tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was expecting someone...else."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Dani smiles, believing she knows who the mystery caller is.

"I like what you're doing with your voice Trevor. It's sexy."

"What's your favorite scary movie, Dani?" The voice asked again, this time with a more aggressive tone.

"Oh come on. You know I don't take those movies seriously."

"Why not? Too scared?"

"No, it's just, what's the point? Their all the same, some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl, who can't act, who's always running up the stairs when she should be going out the front door it's insulting."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yeah, jeez Trev, we've gone over this time and time again, you know I hate horror movies."

"No, I don't. Maybe that's because I'm not Trevor."

"Oh, then WH-who is this?" She asked now worried about who it is she has been talking to for the past few minutes.

"The question isn't who am I? Its where am I?" The voice said, slowly and a tad bit menacingly.

"So…where are you?" She asked as she proceeded to the back door to look through the blinds. As far as she could tell, there was no one outside.

"You're front porch."

Dani's eyes widened before she glared ahead of her. No way was she letting some prankster or whoever this was, get the best of her.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm calling your bluff."

With that, Dani threw the door open and walked outside onto her the porch that wrapped around the side of her house. She walked from the back to the front, slowly, looking for any sign of movement. She walked over to the edge of the railing and leaned over, looking down and around the area of land, she couldn't see anyone.

"So, can you see me?"

"Yes."

"Uhuh…" She said before heading back inside, done playing games with some Stab obsessed super fan. "Look this has been really fun but I have to go."

"Don't hang up on me."

"Sorry, try it on someone else…Ghostface." She laughed and was about to hang up the phone when she heard the caller say...

"If you hang up on me you'll die just like that slut Mackenzie!"

Dani's eyes grew wide with shock before ending the call, the phone still tight in her grip.

She ran quickly into the house trough the front door locking it, even going so far as to put the chain on for extra security before leaning against the very much locked door. Just to be sure that there was no one outside she peeked through the curtains.

All was quiet; she couldn't see anything let alone anyone. She let out a sigh of relief when the phone that was still in her hand began to ring. Bringing it up to her ear, she answered.

"Hello?" She said, hoping it wasn't the same sick freak as before.

She didn't have much time to react when she saw a figure in black rush up from behind her, out of the closet under the stairs. Coming toward her fast brandishing a hunting knife, they ran into her hard knocking them both on the ground. She kicked her assailant hard; trying her best to get them off her so she could escape when they lifted both their arms, knife in hand set to plunge into her open chest. With all the strength she could muster using her arms she hit the assailant hard in the middle of his chest before kicking him away with her now free legs.

Getting to her feet as quickly as she could her hands grabbed for the handle of the front door unlocking and pulling it open. The door only opens so far, the chain keeping it closed, cursing loudly she turns around to see the killer once again rushing toward her.

Tensing herself up she managed to duck the assailants attack, rushing towards the stairs directly in front of her. She ran quickly, knowing she had no time to relax. Heading straight into her room she closed the door, locking it closed. The door closed mere moments before a heavy weight made contact with the old door, trying to force it open.

Dani stood, staring at the door, only hearing the loud pounding noises the masked figure was generating. Quickly realizing she needed something to protect herself she looked around the room for a weapon.

Not finding anything, she checked her pockets and her jaw dropped in shock when her hand met a square shaped object.

Her cell phone!

She had completely forgotten about it. Her mother had given it to her for use in emergencies. The sounds still coming from the door, she took the phone out and quickly dialed the police.

Moving to the wall farthest from the door, she stood, unmoving watching the door as her someone answered on the other end.

"This is Danielle Edwards out at 194 Campbell Street. Someone is trying to kill me, please I need help."

She stayed on the line with the operator, listening to what they were saying about staying calm. She was so preoccupied with the call that she didn't realize the pounding on the door had stopped.

She looked up, puzzled. Where had they gone? She wondered to herself.

She put her arm down, no longer listening to the operator on the other end, as she walked over to the door. Putting her ear against the wooden door, she couldn't hear anything from the other side. Silently and slowly unlocking the door, she made her way to the landing by the stairs. Not seeing anyone, she ran down the stairs, quick on her feet to the front door where, after removing the chain, she flung open the door and met face to face with her tormenter.

She screamed loudly before the mask moved and standing behind it was a local police officer. Dani took in a deep, calming breathe before the officer rushed past her into the house to check it for the suspect. Another officer led her outside, asking her what had happened. She was shaking slightly, still not sure she was safe, even with the four or five police officers in the surrounding area.

Sitting her in the back of a squad car she sat staring into the house before the officer who had gone into the house came back out.

"No one's there sheriff," He said to the older looking man standing by the front of the house.

He nodded and they started to talk, Dani tried to make out what they were saying but she was too far from them. She was just about to ask them what was going to happen now when she heard a familiar metallic scratching and then a very loud "Shit!" before a door slams.

"Dani! Dani! Shitshitfuckshit…" Dani heard her friend utter as she approached the house now surrounded by police officers.

"Miss, were going to have to ask you to stay back." One of the officers told her.

Knowing her friend wouldn't take that as an answer Dani moved to get out of the car.

"I'm over here Ashley!" She called waving one of her hands.

"Oh thank god!" She heard her friend utter as she moved around the cop and ran towards Dani, who was now sitting back down in the squad car, the door wide open.

"Are you okay? What happened? Dani, Jesus, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be late I was just-"

Dani cut her off. This wasn't Ashley's fault. No matter how easily she could blame her best friend.

"It's fine Ash. I'm okay. The killer was here…he attacked me."

Ashley hugged her friend tightly. She knew she was okay but there was still a part of her thinking of what _could_ have happened.

There were tears brimming in both girls eyes as the officer who had gone into the house came over to the duo.

"Excuse me." He said, breaking the two girls up. Ashley stood, wiping the tears she would never admit to from her face.

"Yeah, can we help you? Did you see the guy in there?" Dani said with a quick sniff as she wiped her own eyes clear.

"No, I'm sorry. There wasn't anybody in there. Were going to have to take you to the station for questioning." The officer said. He didn't seem happy about it but knew it was his job.

"Alright, umm can my friend come? For support?" She asked.

"Sure. We're going to head down now." He said, putting his hand on the door to close it.

"I'm gonna follow in my own car." Ashley said, locking eyes with Dani and nodding before turning around to make her way back from where she had come from.

The officer moved into the front seat, turning the car on. Dani sat in the back, still unable to relax since first answering the phone call. She watched out the window as the dark trees flew past and they began making their way into town. She had so many things going through her mind, so many questions, the most prominent and frequent one being,

"Why me?"


	4. Protocol

The Woodsboro police department is a minor operation. In a small town where the most trouble is a few rowdy teenagers at the local hot spots after curfew or the lone homeless guy making trouble at the park they didn't get much action.

Twenty officers work there, with only eleven or so officers on shift at the same time. There are only a few cops still working that were there when the original murders happened. None of them wants to be on the case, knowing all too well the fate of cops associated with it. Yes, Deputy Dewey Riley had survived the initial attacks and those to come, but it cost him his badge and for a while, it looked like his life as well.

Nevertheless, they all knew he was a happier man now. Not the town sheriff like many had thought he would one day become, but the proud husband of successful author Gale Weathers-Riley. They have a little girl and a nice life in southern California. Though neither of them were afraid of their past they just could never bring themselves to raise a family in a town with so much pain in its past.

Dani enters the precinct, the sheriff's jacket still over her shoulders. She is led promptly to a lieutenant's desk and given her own chair to sit in. A young officer walks over with a small stack of paperwork in one hand and a large cup of coffee in another.

She sits, zoning out, unable to keep her mind on one subject for too long. Her hands clench tightly around the arms of the chair. Wringing them as she waits for the officer to start questioning her. She looks up from the spot on the desk she had been "studying" when he called for her attention.

Looking at him, she realized she actually knew the officer.

Nathan Porter was a student at Woodsboro High two years ago. Dani and Ashley had seen him around the halls plenty of times. His hair was still darker than anyone else's she had ever met. Too short to be shaggy but too long to be short, the cut worked well for his somewhat younger looks. Everyone knew he hated the fact that he would always be carded when he went into bars, no matter how old he was. Dani had to admit, she had had a small thing for him back in her freshman year. She thought he was as charming and smooth as they come, until she met Sean.

"Alright, I am-"He began after organizing his desk quickly, only to be cut off.

"I know who you are Nate, we went to school together, remember?" She asked, loosening up a bit at the thought of not having to talk to someone she didn't know.

"Right, yeah I knew that. Sorry Dani, these are just some protocol we have to follow." He said, scratching behind his head, he gave off an air of inexperience that told you he hadn't been doing this long.

"I understand." She said nodding her head.

"Alright so, let's get this over with." He said before launching into the questions. She answered all of the preliminary questions and was soon retelling the entirety of what had happened that night.

"You say you were attacked by someone in the Ghostface costume from the Stab movies?" Nate asked, reading from her earlier statement.

"Yeah." Dani said nodding. Tensing up as she remembers the cloaked figure coming at her, brandishing their long knife.

"You also said you got a call from the attacker. Did he say anything important?" He asked, wanting to make sure there wasn't any piece of information she had forgotten to tell them.

"No, not really. I mean there was this one thing about…Mackenzie Saint but…that was pretty much it. He threatened to kill me." She said, fighting back tears.

"Look, were pretty sure it's just some…crazed Stab fan. Were gonna catch this guy Dani." Nate said trying to reassure her. She had never been much of a Stab fan before but now after living the movie…well it makes sense why Sidney Prescott went back into hiding.

"I just have a few more questions for you and then you can go." Nate said. Dani nodded, ready for this to be over as soon as possible.

"So your Mom's out of town right now?" He asked after finishing the last of the questions.

"Yeah, she left today. I'm staying with Ashley's family till she gets back." She said, nodding her head the direction of her friend who was currently asleep in a chair across the room.

"Well I think you've spent enough time here. We'll be sending a squad car to patrol the area, make sure your safe tonight."

"I'll be fine Nate." Dani said with a false smile on her face. She hated when people worried over her and tried to protect her. The last thing she wanted was to waste someone's time watching a quiet street.

"Just to be on the safe side. And it's Officer Porter." He said with a slight smirk.

"So we can go?" She said sitting up in the chair and looking as eager as she could, considering the circumstances.

"Yeah, take the back exit. Avoid the circus." He said as he led her over to Ashley, who was trying to play it off as if she'd been awake the whole time.

"We leaving?" She asked Dani as she stood and stretched her arms behind her.

"Yeah…" Dani answered back, leaving the Sheriffs jacket behind.

Ashley nodded before following Dani and Officer Porter out the back door of the precinct.


	5. Top Story

Holly Hale had been working at Top Story for seven years. Going up the ranks until she was finally the reporter she had dreamed of being since she was a little girl. She had been happy with her job until the story of the two girls murdered had come out. Now she was hungry for fame. She knew that writing the books on the killings and taking part in them had helped Gail Weathers career. Now with a new generation she could do the same, just as long as she stayed close to the story. This is why she and her cameraman were now trying to get through a crowd of other reporters to try to get a glimpse of, and maybe a few sound bites, from the latest victim.

Finally reaching the front Holly moved to go past the officer standing somewhat in front of her when he grabbed her by her arm and stopped her from going past the "No Press" line.

"I'm sorry miss. You'll have to stay back." The officer said, releasing her arm from his hold.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know who I am?" Holly spat out. Clearly this officer did not know whom he was talking to.

"Yeah, you're the lady who's gonna get arrested if she doesn't back up right now." The officer answered back.

Grumbling and loudly vocalizing her aggravation Holly moved quickly as she made her way out of the crowd. Quickly pulling a cigarette from her pack she lit it up as soon as she exited the huge crowd of reporters who were still trying to get a word with or a glimpse of the latest almost victim.

Staring, still embarrassed by what just happened. Her cameraman Joey soon joined her. He was only a bit older than she was. Somewhere in his early 30's and single. Holly may have done something about that last part if he didn't reek of small town and mediocrity. Taller than her with light blonde hair and a slightly muscled build, he wasn't too bad to look at but when all you know is small town life, it's all your ever going to know.

At least that was Holly's motto about people.

Well, except for herself and a select few.

Holly had been caught up in her smoking and thinking she hadn't realized that Joey had been talking until she noticed his lips were moving.

"What?" She asked, her tone clearly showing how annoyed she currently was.

"I was asking if we were heading back to the station now." He said, letting the large and somewhat heavy camera fall from his shoulders, preferring just to hold it.

"No. Were not. I am getting my story damnit!" She said as she noticed an officer leaving the station and heading to the diner across the street.

Smiling she quickly dropped her cigarette butt before stepping on it in her green heels. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she began following the Officer. She was going to get her story no matter what it took.

"Holly? Holly! Where are you going?" Joey asked her franticly.

Holly just kept walking. Only slowing down a fraction to turn her head back to Joey and tell him,

"Get the van ready. I'll be there in a minute."

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM  
><strong>_

Nate opened the door of the all night diner. The only one in town. Strategically placed adjacent to the police station so that after a long shift an officer could walk just across the street to get something to eat.

Nodding to the on duty staff he smoothly made his way to his usual booth. Picking up a menu, he began scanning the pages, looking for the first thing that sounded appetizing. He was caught up in his thought of food in such a way that he had not paid much attention to the sound of the door opening or the clack of heels on the tiles heading his way.

Holly made her way easily to the officer's booth. Sitting opposite him. Smiling at the back of the menu, she waited for the officer to notice her. She waited for almost a minute before clearing her throat to get his attention. Putting down the menu Nate gave her a confused look.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not trying to sound rude but still trying to figure out why the woman had sat at his booth.

"Hopefully, yes. What can you tell me about Danielle Edwards' attack?" Holly asked, her right hand hidden under the table with her tape recorder on.

"Nothing. Sorry." Nate answered with a cocky smirk.

"Any, statement on the recent murders. Anything. It's all completely off the record." Holly smiled she wanted this story bad.

Nick still had the smirk on his face as locked eyes with Holly before they traveled to where Holly's missing hand was under the table.

Rolling her eyes, she brought the recorder out and turned it off. She could go off a word-of-mouth story if it was from a "reliable source".

"Happy?" She said, raising her hands to show they were empty.

"Kind of." Nick said putting down the menu fully as the server arrived.

"What can I get you?" She asked a polite happy tone to her voice. A surprise considering the line of work she was in.

"Could I get a cup of coffee? Thanks." Nate asked politely, handing the woman his menu before looking at Holly.

Holly gestured toward the server. A clear message saying 'You can leave now." She was far too focused on getting a story to worry about food right now.

"Look miss, I can't tell you anything. The killer has gone after only females, attacked in their own homes wearing the Ghostface costume clearly remaking the events of the original Stab movie."

Holly cocked an eyebrow at the end of the officer's sentence.

"You believe the killer is making a "remake" of the original STAB movie? Of the events that happened over 20 years ago in Woodsboro?" Holly asked, fishing for whatever she could get.

"Well, doesn't it seem like it? I mean the two girls is a bit of a throw off but you have still have the two teenagers home alone that get butchered. Then the young heroin who barely escapes with her life. Next thing you know were gonna find the Principal de-….I didn't say any of that." Nate said, realizing his mistake a few sentences to late.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, it's fine." She was beginning to get a bit frustrated though. She wasn't getting much out of him and so far, this was her only lead.

"Look, officer." She said standing. She wasn't giving up but she needed a quick second to get her mind together.

"I'm going to be right back. I would really appreciate it if you were still here." She said before turning and making her way through the empty diner to the restroom. While Nate was left sitting alone in the booth, very confused.

Pushing the door open Holly entered the diner's restroom.

There wasn't much in there. No patrons. A few stalls and sinks with mirrors in front of them. Holly gagged as she carefully made her way over to a sink. Looking at her reflection, she sighed. Being a reporter was tough on a person. Always needing to be the first with a scoop. Shaking her head she quickly straightened up, looked herself directly in the eyes before telling herself to get it together.

A smile on her face she had begun to re apply her makeup when she heard a sound from behind her. Something like metal scratching metal. Turning she scanned the empty bathroom slowly.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" She asked from her spot by the sink.

A serious look over came her as she reached into her purse for the can of mace she carried around in case of emergencies. Making her way to the first stall, she opened it quickly.

There was nothing inside but an uncleaned toilet.

Holly gagged quietly before moving to the next one. Opening the stall door quickly she readied herself in case anyone was in it. Opening the door, she saw…

Yet another empty stall.

Now, sure there was someone in the last stall. She moved to it slowly. Pushing on the door slightly, mace held tightly in her hand, she tensed her body up. Ready to protect herself if she needed to. Thrusting the door open she screamed as a rat ran out of the very empty stall.

Leaning against the near wall, she tried to catch her breath before sighing. Done with scaring herself, she gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom. Opening the door, she walked down the thin hallway leading to the rest of the diner. Focusing on the questions she was going to ask the officer she didn't sense the person at the end of the hall until they had grabbed her around her arm.

Turning to attack, she stopped quickly. It was the attractive officer. Pulling her arm from his loose grip she smoothes the fabric of her jacket before shooting the officer a death glare.

"What are you doing? Waiting outside the bathroom like a creep." She said as she began walking outside

"I'm sorry." Nate said, following her. A cocky grin playing on his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Holly turned around, marching back to the spot where Nate had stopped. Not at her happiest right now, she was going to let him have it.

"You did not scare me. I'm just tired of talking to people and getting nothing for my story. Nothing on nothing about nothing and now here I am arguing with a Dewey Riley wannabe!"

Nate, keeping his composure and smirk on his face is in no way hurt by the statement, instead choosing to ignore it and walk with the raging reporter.

"Let me walk you to your car. It's late and I wouldn't want anything happening to you when I could have prevented it." Nate said, once he caught up with her.

"Whatever. It's right over here." She said pointing to the unmistakable Top Story news van. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw it, not started and seamlessly empty, Joey nowhere in sight.

"Of course not. No one in this town can do anything right." Holly remarked rather loudly.

Nate walked her to the driver's side of the van. Turning towards each other, Nate put his hands in his pocket.

"It was really nice talking to you…"

"Holly Hale. Catch me on channels 3, 5, and 7." She supplied quickly.

"Holly. Yeah, that makes sense. Drive safely Ms. Hale." Nate said as he waved and began his walk across the street to the station.

Holly began mumbling something about "Dewey Riley" and "at least he helped Gale Weathers". Fuming she looked through her purse to find her keys. Finding them, she pulled them out of her purse, just to drop them onto the ground. Sighing, Holly got down on her knees, looking for the keys that somehow made their way under the car. On the ground, she noticed something liquid under the van. Great, to top off her wonderful day her van was leaking something.

Standing back up Holly hastily unlocked the door and swiftly threw it open making the bloodied lifeless body of her cameraman fall onto her. His throat slit and multiple stab wounds to his chest. She backed up, allowing the lifeless corpse to hit the ground below as her earsplitting scream tore through the night.


	6. Back to School

Holly Hale had been working at Top Story for seven years. Going up the ranks until she was finally the reporter she had dreamed of being since she was a little girl. She had been happy with her job until the story of the two girls murdered had come out. Now she was hungry for fame. She knew that writing the books on the killings and taking part in them had helped Gail Weathers career. Now with a new generation she could do the same, just as long as she stayed close to the story. This is why she and her cameraman were now trying to get through a crowd of other reporters to try to get a glimpse of, and maybe a few sound bites, from the latest victim.

Finally reaching the front Holly moved to go past the officer standing somewhat in front of her when he grabbed her by her arm and stopped her from going past the "No Press" line.

"I'm sorry miss. You'll have to stay back." The officer said, releasing her arm from his hold.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know who I am?" Holly spat out. Clearly this officer did not know whom he was talking to.

"Yeah, you're the lady who's gonna get arrested if she doesn't back up right now." The officer answered back.

Grumbling and loudly vocalizing her aggravation Holly moved quickly as she made her way out of the crowd. Quickly pulling a cigarette from her pack she lit it up as soon as she exited the huge crowd of reporters who were still trying to get a word with or a glimpse of the latest almost victim.

Staring, still embarrassed by what just happened. Her cameraman Joey soon joined her. He was only a bit older than she was. Somewhere in his early 30's and single. Holly may have done something about that last part if he didn't reek of small town and mediocrity. Taller than her with light blonde hair and a slightly muscled build, he wasn't too bad to look at but when all you know is small town life, it's all your ever going to know.

At least that was Holly's motto about people.

Well, except for herself and a select few.

Holly had been caught up in her smoking and thinking she hadn't realized that Joey had been talking until she noticed his lips were moving.

"What?" She asked, her tone clearly showing how annoyed she currently was.

"I was asking if we were heading back to the station now." He said, letting the large and somewhat heavy camera fall from his shoulders, preferring just to hold it.

"No. Were not. I am getting my story damnit!" She said as she noticed an officer leaving the station and heading to the diner across the street.

Smiling she quickly dropped her cigarette butt before stepping on it in her green heels. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she began following the Officer. She was going to get her story no matter what it took.

"Holly? Holly! Where are you going?" Joey asked her franticly.

Holly just kept walking. Only slowing down a fraction to turn her head back to Joey and tell him,

"Get the van ready. I'll be there in a minute."

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM  
><strong>_

Nate opened the door of the all night diner. The only one in town. Strategically placed adjacent to the police station so that after a long shift an officer could walk just across the street to get something to eat.

Nodding to the on duty staff he smoothly made his way to his usual booth. Picking up a menu, he began scanning the pages, looking for the first thing that sounded appetizing. He was caught up in his thought of food in such a way that he had not paid much attention to the sound of the door opening or the clack of heels on the tiles heading his way.

Holly made her way easily to the officer's booth. Sitting opposite him. Smiling at the back of the menu, she waited for the officer to notice her. She waited for almost a minute before clearing her throat to get his attention. Putting down the menu Nate gave her a confused look.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not trying to sound rude but still trying to figure out why the woman had sat at his booth.

"Hopefully, yes. What can you tell me about Danielle Edwards' attack?" Holly asked, her right hand hidden under the table with her tape recorder on.

"Nothing. Sorry." Nate answered with a cocky smirk.

"Any, statement on the recent murders. Anything. It's all completely off the record." Holly smiled she wanted this story bad.

Nick still had the smirk on his face as locked eyes with Holly before they traveled to where Holly's missing hand was under the table.

Rolling her eyes, she brought the recorder out and turned it off. She could go off a word-of-mouth story if it was from a "reliable source".

"Happy?" She said, raising her hands to show they were empty.

"Kind of." Nick said putting down the menu fully as the server arrived.

"What can I get you?" She asked a polite happy tone to her voice. A surprise considering the line of work she was in.

"Could I get a cup of coffee? Thanks." Nate asked politely, handing the woman his menu before looking at Holly.

Holly gestured toward the server. A clear message saying 'You can leave now." She was far too focused on getting a story to worry about food right now.

"Look miss, I can't tell you anything. The killer has gone after only females, attacked in their own homes wearing the Ghostface costume clearly remaking the events of the original Stab movie."

Holly cocked an eyebrow at the end of the officer's sentence.

"You believe the killer is making a "remake" of the original STAB movie? Of the events that happened over 20 years ago in Woodsboro?" Holly asked, fishing for whatever she could get.

"Well, doesn't it seem like it? I mean the two girls is a bit of a throw off but you have still have the two teenagers home alone that get butchered. Then the young heroin who barely escapes with her life. Next thing you know were gonna find the Principal de-….I didn't say any of that." Nate said, realizing his mistake a few sentences to late.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, it's fine." She was beginning to get a bit frustrated though. She wasn't getting much out of him and so far, this was her only lead.

"Look, officer." She said standing. She wasn't giving up but she needed a quick second to get her mind together.

"I'm going to be right back. I would really appreciate it if you were still here." She said before turning and making her way through the empty diner to the restroom. While Nate was left sitting alone in the booth, very confused.

Pushing the door open Holly entered the diner's restroom.

There wasn't much in there. No patrons. A few stalls and sinks with mirrors in front of them. Holly gagged as she carefully made her way over to a sink. Looking at her reflection, she sighed. Being a reporter was tough on a person. Always needing to be the first with a scoop. Shaking her head she quickly straightened up, looked herself directly in the eyes before telling herself to get it together.

A smile on her face she had begun to re apply her makeup when she heard a sound from behind her. Something like metal scratching metal. Turning she scanned the empty bathroom slowly.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" She asked from her spot by the sink.

A serious look over came her as she reached into her purse for the can of mace she carried around in case of emergencies. Making her way to the first stall, she opened it quickly.

There was nothing inside but an uncleaned toilet.

Holly gagged quietly before moving to the next one. Opening the stall door quickly she readied herself in case anyone was in it. Opening the door, she saw…

Yet another empty stall.

Now, sure there was someone in the last stall. She moved to it slowly. Pushing on the door slightly, mace held tightly in her hand, she tensed her body up. Ready to protect herself if she needed to. Thrusting the door open she screamed as a rat ran out of the very empty stall.

Leaning against the near wall, she tried to catch her breath before sighing. Done with scaring herself, she gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom. Opening the door, she walked down the thin hallway leading to the rest of the diner. Focusing on the questions she was going to ask the officer she didn't sense the person at the end of the hall until they had grabbed her around her arm.

Turning to attack, she stopped quickly. It was the attractive officer. Pulling her arm from his loose grip she smoothes the fabric of her jacket before shooting the officer a death glare.

"What are you doing? Waiting outside the bathroom like a creep." She said as she began walking outside

"I'm sorry." Nate said, following her. A cocky grin playing on his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Holly turned around, marching back to the spot where Nate had stopped. Not at her happiest right now, she was going to let him have it.

"You did not scare me. I'm just tired of talking to people and getting nothing for my story. Nothing on nothing about nothing and now here I am arguing with a Dewey Riley wannabe!"

Nate, keeping his composure and smirk on his face is in no way hurt by the statement, instead choosing to ignore it and walk with the raging reporter.

"Let me walk you to your car. It's late and I wouldn't want anything happening to you when I could have prevented it." Nate said, once he caught up with her.

"Whatever. It's right over here." She said pointing to the unmistakable Top Story news van. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw it, not started and seamlessly empty, Joey nowhere in sight.

"Of course not. No one in this town can do anything right." Holly remarked rather loudly.

Nate walked her to the driver's side of the van. Turning towards each other, Nate put his hands in his pocket.

"It was really nice talking to you…"

"Holly Hale. Catch me on channels 3, 5, and 7." She supplied quickly.

"Holly. Yeah, that makes sense. Drive safely Ms. Hale." Nate said as he waved and began his walk across the street to the station.

Holly began mumbling something about "Dewey Riley" and "at least he helped Gale Weathers". Fuming she looked through her purse to find her keys. Finding them, she pulled them out of her purse, just to drop them onto the ground. Sighing, Holly got down on her knees, looking for the keys that somehow made their way under the car. On the ground, she noticed something liquid under the van. Great, to top off her wonderful day her van was leaking something.

Standing back up Holly hastily unlocked the door and swiftly threw it open making the bloodied lifeless body of her cameraman fall onto her. His throat slit and multiple stab wounds to his chest. She backed up, allowing the lifeless corpse to hit the ground below as her earsplitting scream tore through the night.


	7. Holly's Horror

Woodsboro doesn't have any five star resorts. No Hiltons, no Marriott, not even a motel six. The only place to stay in town is The Chilton Inn. It's not too fancy, around a dozen rooms with your basic fixtures, bed, bathroom, television, dresser, a table and a chair. In one room is a freaked out reporter.

Holly looks like shit. Well, not really, just less "Holly Hale" then usual. She looks tired as she downs another pill. She's not sure what they are but they make her feel fan-fucking-tastic. At least better than she did a few hours ago, when she found her cameraman murdered. Not just any kind of murdered either, no, horror movie murdered.

"Fucking great." Holly mumbled as she looked at herself in the hotel mirror. Her hair was tied back and she was in clothes that are more comfortable. Before it was all about the story. Now, she's just a bit too emotional to even turn on the television.

Walking over to the bed, she collapses onto it. Her arms and legs outstretched, on her stomach, her head turned towards the left. Opening her eyes she takes in the sight of not only her equipment, but also Joey's too. Sighing she sits up. Still staring at the items, cords, microphones, and one of Joey's camera.

Convincing the police not to take most of the equipment as evidence was a hassle. Everything with even a drop of blood was to be bagged and tagged. Not wanting to lose the footage she had already shot Holly made sure to snag the tape out of the camera Joey had been using. The tape was now sitting snugly in one of the small dresser drawers. She hadn't had the chance to watch it. Not getting back to the room until early this morning to unwind for a bit before trying to sleep.

At this point, she was running on fumes but still couldn't sleep. Standing up she decides to run through the film now. What way to make herself feel better than to see herself being fabulous on film. Getting the tape out of the drawer, she picked up Joey's camera inserting the tape before rewinding the footage. Sitting back on the bed, she waited a minute or so before pressing play.

"_This is Holly Hale reporting from Woodsboro…" _Holly watched herself say, it was taped in front of the high school, where most reporters had started on the story of the teen murders. Fast forwarding she got to the footage of last night. She could just make herself out in the crowd of reporters in front of the police station. Fast-forwarding more, there was nothing good here anyway; she pressed play after a second or two.

"…_Holly! Where are you going?" _Holly heard Joey's voice from the film, dropping the camera onto the bed as she stood. Shaking slightly she quickly began lighting a cigarette. She couldn't remember if smoking was allowed or not but right now, she didn't really care. Leaning against the dresser, she took a long puff from the cigarette, closing her eyes trying to calm herself, before releasing the smoke. She was bringing the cigarette up to her lips to take another puff when she heard a noise. Looking towards where the sound had originated she realized the camera was still on.

Moving to sit back on the bed, she brought the camera closer. She didn't see anything, it looked like the road. She figured Joey must have still been holding the camera down. She could just barely hear him mumbling something before the camera began rotating in moving in all directions before being set down in the passenger seat, Joey now in full view. Holly tried to keep it together, watching his final moments.

Joey moved into the front seat, closing the door and fully relaxing in the seat. Holly heard him sigh, most likely tired of the shit she had been putting him trough, when an arm reached from behind his seat, grabbing him around his neck. Holly gasped as she watched someone stab him in the chest with their free arm several times, blood trickling out of Joey's mouth. The cameraman was moaning in agonizing pain, still very much alive before the attacker removed their arm from around his throat, just to slit it mere moments later.

In shock and tears, Holly tries to look away from the screen but cannot, watching as Joey dies. She watches as a sudden flash of light enters the van, the sliding door opening before quickly closing. Her eyes go wide when she sees something unexpected. Quickly rewinding the footage, she watched again as the sliding door opens and closes, and then a person walks by the front door. Gasping in shock, she realizes she has the killer on film. _The killer. _In shock, she watches the scene over again, at least four times. She doesn't know who it is but could recognize them if she saw them in a crowded room.

She dropped the camera. Pulling another cigarette from her pack before she began pacing. This was big news, big, big, news and she was just the reporter to deal with it. But what to do with it, that was the question. She wouldn't be able to identify the killer on film because who the fuck did she know in this shit stain of a town.

Stopping suddenly, she realized, she did know someone.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

"Woodsboro Police Department, what is your emergency?" The officer asked with that bored tone people get when they've been doing the same thing for too long.

"Hello, this is Holly Hale and-" Holly began before the Officer so rudely interrupted.

"I've already told you Ms. Hale. I cannot release any information on the-"

"No, no, no, no. I am not looking for any goddamn information. I _have _more information then you could possibly believe. I talked to an Officer last night, tall, dark brown hair, very attractive." Holly said, not remembering if the officer had ever told her his name.

"Porter? He's out right now, can I take a message?" The officer asked a tinge of interest in his voice.

Not wanting to risk her scoop getting out, or sure what the idiot on the other end would do with it, decided to wait for him to contact her.

"Just tell him I called and that I am staying at the…Chilton Inn. I have some information and need to talk to him. Immediatley."

"Alright Ms. Hale. Have a pleasant day." The officer said before hanging up.

"Yeah, you too jackass." Holly said into the phone before slamming the device onto the receiver.

Lying down on the bed, she closed her eyes. Figuring she could get some rest in while she waited for the Officer. It was only a few minutes later that the phone rang.

"Ugh!" Holly groaned as she sat up, reaching for the phone.

"I really didn't think you'd get back to me this quickly." Holly said, figuring it was the hotty cop.

"Well I'd hate to keep you waiting." A voice said, Holly didn't know who it was, but it definitely was not the officer from last night.

"I'm, sorry. I thought you were someone else. Who is this?" She asked confused as to who the caller could possibly be.

"Oh, I'm a _big_ fan of yours Holly." The voice said, clearly a male, his voice was charming with a bit of a growl to it.

"Really? Well someone in this town has taste." Holly said, smirking into the phone. At least someone was giving her the attention she deserved.

"I've been watching you since you arrived. You're very pretty." He said, the charm practically oozing out of the phone.

"Well, thanks. That's very…sweet." She replied feeling flattered and just a bit wigged out. Something was off about this conversation.

"Especially right now. Alone, sitting on that bed, so…_vulnerable. _Wouldn't you say so, Holly?" He said, the tone of his voice changing a bit.

"What? Can-can you see me?" She asked, fear beginning to edge into her voice.

"I said I've been watching since you arrived, Holly. I'm a big fan. I've even got your next story for you." He said, still charming but now a menacing tone to it.

"What, what story?" She was afraid now. She's feeling stupid for answering the phone. Knowing fully well that was this guys whole shtick.

"The one about the reporter found in a motel room. Her body mutilated, insides covering the walls!" He yelled into the phone.

"Fuck you asshole!" Holly yelled back, trying to hold her tears back.

"Oh, that hurts, I'm in pain. But not as much as you will be when I stab you in the fucking face!" He yelled.

Holly hung up the phone. Standing she ran to the door, making sure it was locked. She was shaking with fear as she leaned on the door, tears streaming down her face when a heavy weight hit the other side. Jumping Holly moved as far away from the door as she possibly could, hearing every cracking sound the door made when the weight hit it repeatedly.

She had hit the farthest corner, now cowering in fear on the floor, when the pounding stopped. Looking up from where she had been hiding her face in her hands, she stood. There were no sounds coming from the other side of the door. The only thing she heard was her own ragged breathing.

She jumped when the phone began ringing. Looking at the offending device she walked to it slowly, picking it up and putting it to here ear.

"What?" She asked as a tired and fearful expression appeared on her face and in her voice.

"Wrong door." The voice said slowly with a laugh, as if it was all a big joke.

"Wh-what?" Holly asked before hearing the click of the other line disconnect and a loud bang from behind her.

The bathroom door had been thrown open and Ghostface was running right at her.

Screaming Holly ducked down as the cloaked figure tried to jump over the bed to reach her. Miscalculating he ended up hitting the wall on the other side. Holly ran, trying to open the front door while he regained his balance, running towards the reporter. Screaming she again ran, this time to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She tried to hit the lock, cursing to herself when she realized there wasn't one on the door. She held the doorknob for dear life, using all of her weight to keep the door closed when the attacker tried to pry it open.

She was screaming for help, for him to stop, for everything that she had. She was sliding and she wasn't sure how long she could keep the door closed. When things quieted down again. Breathing fast, she still had both of her hands in a death grip on the knob, trying to keep whoever it was from getting inside. Slowly, she stood, her body pressed against the door as she tried to hear anything outside.

Listening she couldn't hear anything…until there was a loud boom before she screamed in pain. Moving from the door she realized she had been stabbed in the side, through the door, in panic she moved her hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Only realizing her mistake when the door burst open and Ghostface stood, staring on the other end. Screaming Holly tried to run in the small bathroom before Ghostface quickly tackled her and dove his knife into her hot flesh. One, two, three times before stopping, Holly now a bloody mess, gasping for breathes. He stares at her, cocking his head as if he was questioning her before raising his blade high above him and plunging it deep in Holly's body.


	8. Girl Talk

"Look, guys I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to stalk me everywhere. I'm getting enough of that from Deputy Porter." Dani said from where she was walking speedily in front of her two friends and current bodyguard.

"Don't think of it as stalking." Ashley said, catching up and linking arms with Dani.

"It's more like following you everywhere so you don't get "Prom Night'ed" Nikki supplied from Ashley's other side.

The blonde nodded emphatically before turning around to catch a glimpse of Officer Porter.

"Does he have to follow you everywhere?" Ashley asked Dani in a hushed tone.

"It's his job. Plus it kind of makes me feel safe." Dani said honestly.

"It's whatever. It's not like he's gonna last long anyway." Nikki mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked confused.

"He's a young cop assigned to the target of a murder spree. He's also somewhat cute. So he's gonna die randomly before the third act." Nikki answered.

"I thought you said he was the "Dewey". Dewey lived through all three attacks." Ashley commented.

"_He_ did, that doesn't necessarily mean that Officer Porter will." She stopped, no longer interested in the topic.

Dani nodded slowly to herself as the trio walked through the double doors leading to the cafeteria. Walking on the white linoleum floor, surveying the room as they passed crowded tables full of their peers. Finally seeing Brandon at one of the less occupied tables the girls began walking over, before Dani pulled back stopping in her tracks. Ashley stopped too, turning to look at her friend, questioningly.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go study for the French test instead." Dani said, managing to smile, barely.

Giving her friend a small smile herself, Ashley figured there was something more wrong with her.

"Nothing from Sean yet?" She asked.

Dani shook her head slowly before opening her mouth, "No, I bet he's probably running late or maybe he's sick. It's fine."

"Whatever you say D, meet me by the stairs before class, 'kay." Ashley said, making sure Dani nodded before turning and walking to the table that occupied a confused Nikki and Brandon.

Turning towards the exit Dani began making her way back out of the cafeteria when a strange feeling began creeping up her spine, as if she had forgotten something. Gasping as she looked around suddenly, she realized what it was. Officer Porter was nowhere to be found.

Running through the cafeteria out the one of the doors, she began running down the halls hoping he had just gotten caught up with an old teacher or was waiting for her somewhere or was-

Her thoughts cut off when she ran into a hard body.

"Oh, I am so sorr-Sean?" Dani stopped mid-apology, realizing whom she had just run into.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, realizing she had just come barreling down the hallway.

"I wish people would stop asking me that…kind of." She muttered under her breathe. "Where were you earlier?" She asked him, watching her boyfriend carefully.

"I stayed up late working on my project for English. I didn't hear my alarm this morning and just got up like an hour or so ago. Why? What's up?" He asked himself, knowing Dani had to have a reason for questioning him.

"I was just worried. Have you seen Nate Porter?" She asked remembering she was looking for him, also to change the subject.

"The cop? Yeah, he came by saying something about "Holly Hale" and "stubborn reporter". Why was he here anyway?"

"He was…watching over me. Making sure I was okay after my attack." Dani answered, wishing that Nate had mentioned that he had to leave instead of just taking off.

"As long as I'm here I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Sean said, moving closer to Dani.

Throwing her hands up suddenly Dani stopped him from getting to close.

"I-I think we shouldn't be together right now." She blurted quickly.

Sean stood back, his mouth agape as he took in the information.

"I, just don't want you to get hur-"

"Bullshit, Dani! Bullshit! You think I did this! That I'm out there killing people. Trying to kill you. I am not Billy Loomis!" Sean exclaimed, advancing on his now ex.

"Dani! Where the hell are you?" They heard Ashley ask from around the corner.

"This isn't over." Sean said, before turning and walking down the empty hallway.

Dani let herself slide against the walls of lockers. The tears she had been holding back now running down her face freely.

"Dani! What happened?" Ashley asked her, moving down to her friend level trying to comfort her.

"I broke up with Sean." She said quietly.

Embracing her friend Ashley tried to sooth her friend.

"It's gonna be okay. You don't need him. Tonight it'll be a girl's night. Okay? Nik and Hay will come over and we'll all hang out and get ready together, alright?" Ashley asked.

Dani wiped her eyes, looking at her friend with a bemused expression.

"Get ready? For what?"

"For…Hayden's party. You know, her Stab party she has every year. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go but after this thing with Sean, I think it would be good for you. Get your mind off things." Ashley said, not trying to pressure her friend but also wanting her to feel better.

Nodding quickly before taking in a deep breath Dani smiled.

"Your right, a party would do me some good."

"That's my girl! Now le'ts go get some food in you before lunch ends." Ashley said as she helped Dani to her feet and the two teenage girls walked down the hall.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

School ended as quickly as it could. Every teacher ended class the same way. Telling their students to stay safe and after the final bell, the principal reminded the students over the loud speaker about the instated curfew. Students piled out of the school quickly. Racing here and there to catch buses and get to their cars.

Ashley and Dani met up with Hayden before leaving, Nikki saying she would meet them at Ashley's in a bit.

"…and you haven't heard from him since?" Hayden asked as the trio entered Ashley's home.

"Nope. He just disappeared during lunch and that was it." Dani answered. She hadn't heard from or seen Officer Porter since he pulled a Houdini at school. She was beginning to worry that maybe Nikki had been right.

"Well, he's probably just busy. You know, with everything that's been happening the police have to be pretty busy." Ashley added as they walked towards her bedroom. Trying to keep Dani from getting too worried about it.

The room is still a mess when they enter. Ashley pushes s hard to open the door, her and Dani sitting on the bed and Hayden clearing a chair off to sit in.

"So what do you have planned for this shindig?" Ashley asked Hayden from where she was relaxing on her bed.

"Not too much. I figure a Stab-a-thon of all seven Stab movies. Some booze and friends." Hayden finished off as she picked up her camera. Turning it on and pointing it towards Dani and Ashley.

"Why do you always have that thing on? Dani asked her, annoyance in her voice slightly.

"I will, in the near future, be famous for making movies; I figure starting now will just give me a head start." Hayden said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. How exciting can those movies be anyway? Us sitting around talking about almost nothing." Ashley commented as she stood from the bed, making her way over to her closet. "What should I wear tonight?"

"How about the-"Dani began but was cut off by the sound of Ashley's phone ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket quickly Ashley looked down at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Dani asked.

"It's…a blocked number." Ashley said before answering the phone and raising it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, a bit warily.

"Hello Ashley." A deep voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" She asked, moving closer to Hayden and Dani.

"Who do you _think_ it is? I know your _blonde_ but you're not that stupid." The voice spat out.

"Fuck you asshole!" Ashley cursed into the phone.

"Oh, such sweet words. You'd better watch what you say to me before I cut out that pretty tongue of yours." The voice said in a charming manner.

"What do you want from us?" She asked through gritted teeth. Already fed up with this.

"I want to play a game. A little bit of…trivia."

Sighing, Ashley looked to the worried expressions of her friends.

"Alright, I'll play."

"Good, first question. In what Halloween film did Laurie Strode die?"

"She faked her death somewhere between the second and the fourth. But didn't actually die until the seventh, Resurrection." Ashley answered, having watched the series hundreds of times.

"You're thorough." The voice congratulated her.

"Next. Question." Ashley spit out.

"Haha, eager for more are we?" The voice was mocking Ashley, trying to break her.

'If it'll make you leave us alone I'll do anything." She answered.

"Lets try something tougher than. What is the big twist in the movie When a Stranger Calls?" The voice asked, slowly.

"The calls are coming from inside the house." Ashley answered quickly.

"Bingo!" The voice shouted at the same time that Ashley's door burst open. All three girls in the room jumped and began screaming, before realizing that it was Nikki, doubled over in laughter at the door.

"Got you good didn't I." Nikki spoke into her phone after she had gotten her composure back.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Ashley yelled before hitting her friend in the shoulder.

"You scared the shit out of us Nikki!" Dani yelled, still trying to compose herself.

"What! It was funny! _I _laughed." Nikki said with a smirk on her face as she sauntered into the room.

"Don't do it again Nik, not right now." Dani said, now leaning back onto the bed, finally relaxed again.

"Sorry…" She replied, throwing her hands in the air defensively.

"So who do you think is the killer?" Hayden asked, breaking her silence.

All eyes looked to her, questioning and confused.

"I just mean that by now we should have suspects. Who do we suspect?" Hayden clarified.

"That's not exactly an easy question to answer Hay." Ashley said, shrugging.

"Officer Porter." Nikki said clearly, not looking at anyone in particular.

"What? I thought you said he was going to die?" Dani asked, worried from her spot on the bed.

"Well, yeah. Now he's just disappeared in the middle of a murder investigation. He's either dead or a killer." Nikki pointed out.

"What about Trevor?" Ashley asked. "We haven't seen him since this morning and he sure did get pretty pissed at you about this inane Stab shit."

Nikki nodded, her arms folded across her chest.

"Point taken. But do any of us really believe Greene could do something like that?" Nikki asked.

"Do you think Sidney Prescott thought Billy Loomis was capable of murder?" Dani asked, solemnly. "It could honestly be any of us. None of us is safe from speculation. Honestly, I'm less worried about the whom and more about the why."

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked, standing from her spot in her chair.

"Why is someone attacking us? Why me? What have I ever done to anyone?" She asked empty questions that no one could answer. At least not yet.

"You didn't do anything Dani. It's just some sick freak who gets his jollies off of torturing people." Ashley said, moving closer to her friend to comfort her.

The room was silent for a moment. No one moving or making much noise before Hayden began walking towards the bedroom door.

"I gotta get everything set up. I'll see you guys later." Hayden waved before closing the door and exiting the house.

"You sure you still want to go?" Ashley asked Dani. Not wanting to make her friend do something, she didn't want to.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be fun." Dani assured her, a small smile on her face.

"Alright then. Get your butt up out of this bed because we have to get ourselves beautiful and we are running low on time!"

The girls in the room laughed, enjoying their time with each other. While unbeknownst to them, a figure had been watching them from outside.


	9. Video Store

The Woodsboro video store had been running long before Randy Meeks was an employee there and was still running after his untimely demise. Only changes having been a wider selection of movies and new employees. Like Brandon Gardener who was currently restacking shelves in the Horror, section. Many returns have come in early, mostly teen screams and serial killer movies.

Focusing on his work, trying not to put the movies out of order or else he'll have the manager all over his ass.

"H, I, J…"

"I think the letter you're looking for is K." Sean said, walking over to his friend. A smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I knew that." Brandon said, depositing another DVD on the shelf.

"Sure you did, man. You coming to the party tonight?" He asked, while also messing with the order of the shelved DVD's.

Looking up from where he was rearranging the movies Brandon smiled a weird-ish smile.

"Yeah man, I wasn't sure if, you know…_you_ were going. After everything that's been going on…you know, maybe you should sit this one out." Brandon said trying not to make it seem like he didn't want his friend there but also trying to make his friend _not_ go. He's seen these movies before. He knows how this works and guys like Sean either don't make it or they kill guys like Brandon.

"Well I am. Dani's going to be there and I'm gonna try to make it up to her. Pull a Billy Loomis without the murder and death." A bit of a grim look on his face as the words came out.

"And the sex? You really think Hay's just gonna loan you a room to do it in?" Brandon asked, focusing back on the movies.

"Maybe. Not one hundred percent on that part yet." Sean smiled, a laugh in his voice.

"Ahh, So, do you think this is gonna be it? You know, like what they said in Stab 6...the whole third act main cast bloodbath. Were the main cast man!" Brandon said, walking away from the horror section and back towards the checkout counter.

"You watch too many movies, Brand." Sean said, following his friend.

"Do I? Maybe that will keep me alive. Look at Randy; he was all movie aficionado-y. He at least lived to see a sequel."

"Yeah? That didn't save Bobbie in STAB 6. Plus, I think that's more his territory isn't it?" Sean said as his eyes moved towards the double doors, more specifically who just walked through them.

"Shit! What is he doing here?" Brandon exclaimed, Trevor hadn't ever showed up as long as Brandon had been working here. He began busying himself, trying not to look like he was talking about Trevor.

"Why? Scared of him. Think he's the killer?" Sean spoke the end in a faux whisper.

"I don't know _who_, the killer is man. I just know that that kid gives me a vibe that is not of the good!"

"Well, he's coming over. Better look alive." Sean chuckled at the end. Moving out of the way for the fast approaching reporter.

"Hey, guys." Trevor greeted the duo.

"Hey. What do you want?" Sean said, a grin on his face but a tone in his voice that wasn't exactly friendly.

"Just…checking in. How are you guys doing, after…everything?"

"Everything what? My girlfriend almost being killed and then blaming me for everything? Yeah, I'm doing perfect." Sean said, trying to keep his calm but failing.

"Man, calm down." Brandon said, giving his friend a look before turning his attention back to Trevor. "Were good man. What's up with you?" Brandon asked, a calm tone to his voice.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to the party tonight. If either of you had a feeling about it." Trevor asked, a bit nervous.

"Yeah man were going. What kind of a feeling are you talking about?" Brandon asked, trying to understand the strange boy.

"A…bad feeling. Like tonight is going to be the final act in this show." He answered, tightning his grip on the bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, man. Kinda…but it's not like we have a choice." Brandon answered solemnly.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. I gotta go but I'll catch you guys tonight, later." Trevor turned with a wave before exiting the video store. The other two boys watching him through the glass until he was out of sight.

"So I get what you meant by "not good" vibes." Sean said, breaking the silence.

'Right! He's weird." Brandon said, moving from behind the counter.

"He's awkward. Hardly a serial killer. Plus where would he get the strength to murder someone?"

"Maybe he's the brains of the operation."

"You're paranoid. And I am out. I gotta go get ready. I'll see ya later." Sean said as he walked away from his friend and out the door.

"Yeah yeah, it'll save my ass too…hopefully." The last word muttered as he smiled fakely at a customer who had been trying to get his attention.


	10. StabAThon

The Sawyer home was in a generally quiet neighborhood. Not too many people lived out in the middle of nowhere. Though the surrounding area was rather dark, the large house was lit up like a firecracker with strobe lights shining through the windows. An old style house it was all wood and angles, two stories with enough room for plenty of people. She even had an in ground pool in the backyard. This was the one time of year that Hayden could really let herself go. The only person who lived in the house was her mom, who once a year took a trip with some friends to escape small town life for a while. The party was already in full swing, music blasting loudly down the street. So loud, even that it was all you could hear for a while down the road.

Brandon pulled in quickly to an open spot on the front lawn before jumping out of the car. Running around the other side to open Ashley's door and let the Dani and Nikki out from the back. They were all ready and raring to enjoy themselves, or at least take their minds off the recent events. Ashley was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and her cropped jacket with a white blouse. Dani and Nikki were much the same, dark jeans paired with plain t-shirts, Dani's green one paired with a brown leather jacket and Nikki's black one with a gray sweatshirt over it.

"I am pumped!" Brandon exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. A complete 360 from his attitude earlier.

"Wow, it's not really that exciting babe." Ashley laughed, taking one of Brandon's hands in hers.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who's been all "Party of the year!" and "We can't miss this!" about it." Nikki said from behind the couple as the group began making their way inside.

"So…I'm a little gung ho about it. There aren't many parties like this. I'm savoring the moment." Ashley said, quickening her pace past a necking couple on the porch.

"Public indecency much?" Ashley asked sarcastically before entering the home, the front door wide open.

Walking into the room the change in mood was rather obvious. The music had a hard fast beat; everyone was crowded around each other, talking, dancing, and drinking.

"Where's Hayden?" Dani asked, now scanning the large crowd of partygoers for her friend.

"I think that's her on the stage!" Brandon shouted, pointing at what could be a slightly drunk Hayden standing on a small stage being handed a mike.

The song was slowly ending and soon there was a bright spotlight, from railing on the second floor landing, that over looked the large room, on Hayden.

"Hello Woodsboro! This. Is. Stab-A-Thon 2011!" Hayden yelled out to the now cheering and fist-pumping crowd.

"Now tonight, we're gonna do things a little different then usually. We are going to watch STAB…in reverse! Starting with number six all the way to the original!" Hayden yelled out, trying to get the crowd pumped up. They complied, whooping and hollering to the high heavens.

"Alright, it will be just one-" Hayden was swiftly interrupted by a person dressed as ghost face running across the small stage and down through the crowd, all the way past Dani, who jumped into the wall from fear. The crowd loved it, yelling louder than before.

"That was why we need to do this more often." Hayden laughed a little, still in a bit of shock by what happened. "Now we will have the movie up momentarily, until then, grab a drink, grab a seat, grab your date, cause it's gonna hurt!" Hayden laughed and bowed before rushing off the stage to most likely work on getting the film started.

Dani was still shaking; closing her eyes, she tried to regain her breath.

"Dani, you okay?" Ashley asked her, putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

Releasing her breath quickly she opened her eyes, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah Ash, I'm cool. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you guys." Dani said, heading off in the direction of the restroom.

"She okay?" Nikki asked a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine." Ashley said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Nikki said walking off from the couple.

Brandon, taking control of the situation began pulling Ashley toward an empty seat on the large couch, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. Ashley smiled before planting a quick kiss on her boyfriends lips, knowing then that tonight was going to go perfectly.

Dani raced into the bathroom, thanking whoever that there wasn't a long line before quickly shutting and locking the door. Breathing a sigh of relief she slumped down, sitting on the closed toilet. She sat there, breathing in and out, her eyes closed she tried to clear her mind.

Doing this for a few minutes, and hearing at least five knocks on the door she stood up and moved to the sink. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised. She looked exactly like she always did but there was something there, maybe from the lack of sleep or the fear that was constantly following her. She was not sure. Taking a deep breath in and releasing it she shook her head before straightening her shoulders and walking out of the bathroom. A thin blonde girl raced in after her, one hand over her mouth.

Dani scrunched up her nose in disgust before turning down the hall into the large crowd, entering the main room. The movie still hadn't begun and the lights weren't helpful if you were looking for someone. Dani couldn't see any sign of Ashley or Nikki and was getting ready to use her phone and call one of them when she felt a hand grab her arm.

Turning in the direction, she was now face to face with Sean. The boy she had broken up with only mere hours ago. Pulling her arm out of his loose grip Dani turned around, walking though the crowd, not wanting to deal with him now. Even in the crowd, she could hear him behind her, calling her name. Moving quicker, she stopped until she could feel him behind her. Turning around she decided to stop running from her problems.

"What do you want Sean?" She asked, her irritation radiating in the middle of the dancing crowd.

"I want to talk to you, about what happened today." Sean said calmly, moving closer to Dani.

"I don't want to talk Sean; I came here to take my mind off of things not to make my relationship status public information." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, that's what face book is for." Sean said with a smile before looking at Dani with a serious expression. "Do you want to head to a room? So we can talk in private?" He asked her.

She closed her eyes, calming herself. She didn't really want to but knew that if she didn't he would bother her the rest of the night.

"Okay." She said with a nod. "You get ten minutes." She responded, turning in the crowd and heading up the stairs to the first empty room they could find, Hayden's.

Leaning against the banister on the second floor was Nikki, patiently waiting for the movie to begin. She had just seen Dani and Sean enter Hayden's bedroom, she was sure they could handle themselves and decided to stay out of it and nurse her drink instead. She was just getting ready to head downstairs for a refill when the lights began dimming and the Sunrise Studios logo appeared on the large screen.

The crowd, Nikki included, whooped and hollered at the beginning of the movie, or more precisely the beginning of "Stab 6" in "Stab 7" in the real Stab 6. It was all very confusing, most likely some hack writers' way of trying to sneak in some kind of subtext to the dribble they write in these movies. God, she loved this series. Ghostface quickly went through the fake Stab girls and it was now at one of Nikki's favorite scenes. Jenna was trying to explain the film to Marley.

"You're over thinking it." Nikki said along with Jenna, knowing the film word for word.

"Am I or did whoever make it just under think it?" A voice said from beside her.

Turning she saw Trevor not too far away, his own drink in his hand. He quickly came over, standing next to Nikki, leaning onto the banister watching the movie. Nikki turned her attention back to the movie, not wanting Trevor to think his presence had any effect on her at all.

"If I apologize for earlier do you think you would want to watch the movie together?" Trevor asked a nervous tone to his voice.

"We are watching it together." Nikki said with a slight smirk on her face.

"You know what I mean." Trevor said, still a little nervous, his head turned away from Nikki.

She stood there, the smirk playing on her face, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry." Trevor spit out quickly.

Turning towards him the smirk now very evident on her face Nikki lightly slugged Trevor in his arm before letting out a quick laugh.

"Wow Trev, you really are a big softy." She said before moving in closer to him, her focus slowly returning to the movie.

Trevor was in awe of the situation and just a bit confused. Forgetting it all he smiled a big goofball smile and, deciding that he could take just a little bit more of a risk, put his arm over Nikki's shoulder. Blushing, he began watching the movie again as Nikki moved in even closer, resting her head on him. 

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

A patrol car drove down the street slowly before stopping as close to the Sawyer house as possible. Getting out of the car in a rushed manner Nate shut the door soundly before walking to the front door, past numerous partiers and walking in the front door.

Once entering he was immediately bombarded by an explosion of music coming from large speakers set up all around the house. Looking around he began walking past partygoers who had parted like the red sea, trying to keep as far from the cop as possible in the cramped space. Turning his head from side to side, surveying the area, trying to find… there. He spotted Ashley and Brandon on the couch, lounging together in front of the large screen. Rushing towards the younger girl she saw him almost instantly, tensing up she jumped up from where she had been leaning on Brandon's shoulder. Nate stopped in front of her, a nervous look on his face.

"Where's Dani?" He asked in a hasty manner.

"I don't know. Why? What happened?" Ashley asked, sensing the nervousness in the young officer.

Shuffling and looking away Nate seemed almost pained at having to say anything. He turned back towards Ashley, mouth open to answer when he was interrupted by a high-pitched noise. Turning towards the stage, Hayden was standing in the center, microphone in hand.

"Who let the fuzz in?" She asked into the microphone in a harsh tone. Jumping down from the stage and making her way towards Nate. Albeit a little shaky and almost unable to walk in a straight line.

"Everything here is completely legal officer. Or at least as far as anyone can prove." She said once reaching him, slurring her words a bit.

Ignoring the inebriated girl, he once again returned his attention towards Ashley.

"Where is Dani?" This time his voice seemed more urgent, he had to know where she was.

Looking up towards the second floor Ashley shared a quick look with Nikki, who seemed a bit taken aback before gesturing towards the bedroom. 

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

"You know it wasn't fair what you did Dani." Sean said, leaning against one of the pristine walls.

"I did it for your safety Sean. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, sitting on the bed, trying to reassure her ex.

"No, you didn't. You thought you were keeping yourself safe. It's not me Dani. I didn't do it." He said, moving toward Dani, getting down on the floor in front of her.

"If you're not the killer then you're a target. You need to stay away from me Sean." DanI said, standing up and walking past him towards the door.

"Dani, I can protect you." Sean said, the fight leaving his voice.

Her hand on the handle Dani stops, turning back towards Sean.

"No, you can't." She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Just as she was turning back to open the door and leave there was a torrent of screaming and yelling coming from the other side of the door. Figuring it was the movie Dani walked out of the room, there were groups of people rushing past her down the stairs and out of the large house. Confused Dani just got a glimpse of Nikki by the banister, her eyes transfixed on the screen, her face a mask of horror. Looking towards the large screen a gasp escaped Dani's throat as she covered her mouth and backed away from the screen.

There, for everyone to see was Holly Hale lying on a floor that was being stained red with her blood. From off-screen, a knife was continuously coming into screen and being thrust into the reporter's body. Blood was pouring from her mouth, her hair and body looked slick and shiny with blood.

Trying to keep herself from being sick Dani backed up before hitting a wall and sliding down, tears falling from her eyes. People kept running past her, now less and less but still a large amount, when she heard a familiar voice from downstairs.

"Everyone please remain calm. You cannot leave. This is a murder investigation and you are all suspects!" The voice was coming out of the speakers before it was interrupted by another familiar voice that Dani recognized immediately as Hayden.

"Get out of my house! Everybody leave now! Get that video down! Who is doing this? It isn't funny!" Hayden was ranting loudly as people continued out of the house.

Dani looked around now, seeing Trevor and Nikki had disappeared as well as everyone else. She cringed in an instant when the house lights turned on in an instant. When her eyes had adjusted, she stood, walking towards the balcony where she saw Nate, Hayden, Ashley, and Brandon standing around in the middle of the room. Nate seemed irritated and the others were more scared and nervous.

"Hey!" Dani yelled waving down at her friends. The small group jumped at the loud noise, Nate pulled his gun out of his holster quickly, aiming it in Dani's direction. Dani ducked immediately behind the banister, out of the guns line of fire.

"Shit." Nate muttered as he remoistened his gun. Ashley sighed relied, looking up at her friend who was standing up. "Thank god you're okay." She said before rushing up the stairs.

"Where are Nikki and Trevor?" Dani asked, becoming more afraid of the situation. The video still playing on the screen.

"I'm not sure. I thought they were up here. They must have left when the crowd ran out." Ashley said, trying to keep her friend calm. "Why were you up here?" She asked.

"I was talking to Sean…" Dani said before eyeing the door behind Ashley, not sure, if she saw him leave or not. Walking towards the door slowly Dani gripped the handle tightly, Ashley right behind her, before thrusting the door open to see…

An empty room.

"Sean must have left too..." She said a hurt tone in her voice. He was doing a great job of protecting her.

"We can't worry about him we have to go. Now." Ashley said, grabbing Dani by her arm and heading down the stairs quickly to join the group.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" Nate asked, looking as irritated as possible.

"No, I don't know. Maybe yes, ugh!" Hayden said before crashing into a seat. Exasperated by the situation.

"Look, the killer could be anywhere. They could be here now. Holly Hale is dead, that means he has killed four people and be very willing to kill more people." Nate said.

There was a collective unsettling as the small group took in the new information. Brandon's grip on Ashley became stronger, pulling her closer to him. A shiver ran down Dani's spine as Hayden sat in contemplation before shooting out of her seat.

"You need to leave! Get out of my house now!" Hayden began hollering at her friends.

"What the hell is wrong with you? The killer could be right outside the front door!" Ashley yelled.

"I don't care. I am not a target okay. The killer is repeating the original murders. I. Don't. Die. But you do. Now get out of my house!"

Ashley punched Hayden straight in the face. Sending the girl rocketing to the floor. Brandon grabbed his girlfriend by her arms, holding her back from attacking the girl even more.

"Shut up! Your theories are fucking bullshit! There is a man out there trying to kill us! All of us! You self centered uncaring b-"

"Stop!" Nate shouted. Interrupting Ashley mid rant.

"There is a killer out there. Who could be anywhere. Turning on each other is not the thing to be doing right now." Nate paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Calmly he went back to the conversation at hand. "I'm going to head out to my car, call in for back. You stay here. Together. I'll be right back."

Ashley's eyes widened at the last sentence. She opened her mouth to say something but was instantly quieted by a look from Dani. They both knew the "rules" but maybe it wasn't the right time to say anything.

Nate heads straight out the front door towards his car. There's a few vehicles parked around the yard, it is very clear that there are others still at the house. Walking down the road Nate shines his flashlight onto the sides of the road, into the dark night. His other hand, ready on his gun.

He reaches his car with no problem. Breathing a sigh of relief, he opens the front door of his cruiser…

As his cell phone goes off.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

"Where the hell did Nikki go?" Dani asked Ashley, watching Nate out the front window.

"I don't know. She must have left with Trevor." Ashley answered, hoping it was true.

"Yeah, that must have been it…Hey Br-" Turning to say something to Brandon, Dani stopped. An empty room behind her and Ashley. Ashley turned too, hearing the sudden silence behind her.

"What the fuck!" Ashley expelled. Walking into the middle of the room, exasperated.

"Calm down. Maybe they just went to the bathroom." Dani said trying to calm her friend down.

"Together? _Please_."

"It could hap-"

The sound of glass shattering again stopped Dani mid sentence. Both girls shared a look before moving together, heading in the direction of the sound. Walking down the hall the two girls held each other tightly, moving slowly, watching everything around them. Turning one more corner, they entered the kitchen. A large island sat in the middle of the room. Obscuring half of the ground. Hearing some slight noise the girls moved closer to the island. Peering over slowly as-

Brandon pops up!

Holding broken glass in his bleeding hand.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Ashley asked, rushing around to help him.

"Yeah, just broke a glass and tried to pick it up. Stupid idea." He said disposing of the trash and letting Ashley lead him to the sink to run cold water over his wound.

"What the hell were you doing taking off like that?" She asked him.

"I was thirsty."

"You're so immature sometimes, you know."

"Hey Brandon, where's Hayden?" Dani asked.

"Uh, she's not with you?" He asked perplexed.

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

"Hello?" Nate said into the phone.

"Hello Officer, I'd like to report a murder." The voice replied.

"This isn't exactly the number to call for something like that. Try 911." Nate said back, a little wary of the conversation.

"Oh no. I think you'd like you to know about this one Officer. You see, the victim is very _close_ to you." The voice said, eerily and as mysteriously as possible.

"Who is this?" Nate asked, not into being messed with.

"You know me better than you than you think you do Nate. And you know I can't resist playing a game."

"I'm not really into games, asshole." Nate said into the phone, irritation showing.

"Oh but you have no choice Nate. Now its time to play a game of hide and seek. I find you before you find me you die. You find me first, and you die!" The voice growled into the phone ominously.

"Fuck you!" Nate said, slamming his car door as he begins surveying the area. His gun aimed with one hand his phone in another. Walking back towards the house he listened on the phone for any clues to where the killer may be.

"Find me yet?" Ghostface asked, mockingly.

"When I do, the first thing I'll do is shoot you in the face."

"Such harsh words. For a walking corpse!"

Nate stopped suddenly, fear now truly showing on his face. He turns quickly, looking through the dense woods surrounding the grounds. Looking towards the woods, he sees abrupt movement amongst the trees. Moving towards them, he hears Ghostface's breathing through the receiver. As if he could really feel the mocking call on his neck. Walking through the low hanging tree branches, he moves into a clearing where he finds…nothing.

"Come on you fucker. No more games. Where are you!" Nate yells into the receiver.

"Right here!" Ghostface yells from above Nate. Diving down from the treetop, landing square on Nate, sending the police officer sprawling to the ground. The two fight, tumbling and turning on the bare ground. Nate's gun fly's out of his hands into the dense thicket. He rolls over onto the masked figure, pinning the figure before belting his assailants face with harsh blows. Ghostface knees him hard into the stomach, sending the officer off to the side. Moving swiftly to their knees the figure raises his knife in his hands, plunging it through the air towards Nate. Who rolls swiftly to the side out of the path of the knife. He moves to stand, rushing towards where he was sure his gun had gone. His attacker too stands, lunging and digging their knife deep into his back.

"Ahh!" Nate screams out in agony as he falls to the ground. Reaching for his gun mere inches away. He tries to pull himself across the dirty ground slowly, fighting even as the figure standing above him becomes more and more terrifying. The Ghost takes his knife in his hand, playing with it, toying with the wounded cop. He kicks him over onto his back, making him scream out in pain again. An expression of fierce agony is on Nate's face as he looks into his murders face. The Ghost quirks its head in its signature way. Nate's mouth contorts as he tries to utter his final words through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell!"

Straightening his head Ghostface stands, preceding to once again lunge upon Nate like a lone animal on the hunt. Driving his knife into the cop's body repeatedly

_**SCREAMSCREAMSCREAM**_

"Hayden! Come on, quit playing around!" Ashley yelled walking back towards the empty living room.

Brandon and Dani followed closely behind both hollering out for the missing girl themselves. Ashley stops in the middle of the room, tossing her arms up dramatically, looking up towards the second floor. Huffing she crosses her arms, turning to look towards her two companions.

"She has to be upstiars. I guess we should go look for her." She says solemnly, heading towards the staircase. Brandon too moves to follow her while Dani stands back, looking towards the front door before turning back to her friends.

"I think I'm gonna stay here. Wait for Officer Porter to get back." Dani said, gesturing towards the door.

"Alright. We'll be quick, I swear." Ashley said, rushing up the stairs. Brandon follows, turning back towards Dani a small grin on his face.

"Scream if you see anything."

"Sure." Dani replied unfocused, eyes now trained on the front door.

The dating duo finished their trek upstairs, beginning to check in each room. Dani stood, her arms crossed as she watched the front door. She turned slightly; looking around her to make sure no one was there. Turning back towards the front door, she saw…nothing. Sighing she shook her head before, her cell phone went off. Causing her to jump, Dani quickly pulled the phone from her pocket, bringing the small device to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked even though she knew who it already was.

"Hello Dani." The voice said with its ominous tone.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as the fear rose up her back, causing her hairs to stand on end.

"I want to play a game."

"I don't. Leave me alone." Dani said, not wanting to feed into the killers wants.

"Oh Dani, I wish I could. But you see I have some friends of yours here and their counting on you." The voice said with a mocking tone.

"What?" Dani said confused.

"Come to the backdoor. You'll see then." The voice said more as a command than a suggestion.

Looking up towards the stairwell Dani inhaled deeply before making her way slowly to the back of the house. Turning into the long hall the walk seemed to take forever. Her heart began beating faster and faster the closer she became. Entering the still empty kitchen, she continued walking towards the glass double doors leading to the backyard patio. It was pitch black outside and nothing could be seen from inside.

"Turn on the lights" The voice, said menacingly after the long silence. Making Dani again jump out of her skin. Her hand shaking she reached over to the light switch, flicking it quickly. The lights shine brightly, lighting up the outside world. Dani looked slowly towards the bright patio and screamed shortly at the sight.

Nikki and Trevor were tied up and gagged outside. Trevor very much like Steven Orth before him was tied to a patio chair. He looked as if her had been beaten but was still alive and somewhat aware of what was going on. Nikki was next to him. Tied up against the banister holding her in mid air. She too was beaten and bloody but alive, her head hung down on her chest. She was unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Dani screamed as she moved to open the doors.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The voice yelled at her. Dani slammed the door shut again, making Trevor fully alert. The trapped boy began struggling against his bonds, unable to loosen them he looked over to Nikki and then at Dani, pure fear in his eyes.

"It's time to play a game Dani. I'm going to ask you some questions. You lose one of them die, you win…the other one dies!" The voice yells into the receiver.

"How do I know you won't just kill them both?" Dani asks, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Dani, Dani, Dani, what kind of a person do you take me for. I'm a Ghost of my word. Or I could just slit them both open now before I break your pretty little neck!" The voice yelled into the phone.

"No! I'll play…I'll play." Dani said, looking around the room now, wondering where Ashley and Brandon were. The voice laughed into the receiver before pausing to ask his question.

"First question, who was the killer in I Know What You Did Last Summer?"

"It was…uh Ben…Ben Willis!" Dani shouted. It was one of the few movies Ashley made her watch that she actually enjoyed.

"Right, you're good. Now tell me, how many victims were there in the original Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Uh…" Dani paused needing to think for a second.

"Tick tock tick tock. Give up yet?" The voice said mocking the young girl.

"Four! There was only four!" Dani yelled out.

"Good guess…Now for your final question. Who played the heroine in Halloween?"

"Jamie Lee Curtis!" Dani answered; proud of herself for knowing she was right.

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer." The voice said with its smooth but malevolent tone.

"What? No, it was Jamie Lee Curtis. I've seen that movie hundreds of times!" She yelled, trying not to break down.

"I didn't say it was the original heroine. Scout Taylor Compton played Laurie Strode in the remake."

"You tricked me." Dani said, her eyes catching Trevor's, still looking purely petrified.

"Doesn't matter. You lose. Now someone dies!"

Suddenly Ghostface springs from the side of the house. Ending up in front of Trevor's chair. Dani can see nothing behind the dark figure. She moves closer to the glass door, banging on it, screaming for the Ghost to get away from him. Moving away suddenly Dani backed away in horror. Trevor had been gutted, his stomach and organs spilling out onto the floor and his throat slit. Dani took in low sharp breathes as the Ghost moved closer to the door. Tapping his bloody knife on the glass door before pointing it back in the yard, towards Nikki.

"No!" Dani screamed out, slamming herself against the glass door as the Ghost stalked off towards Nikki who was still unconscious.

"Stay away from her! Do you here me!" Dani was screaming, trying to distract him when out of nowhere she sees a figure move quickly into the back yard. Catching her and the killer's attention.

"Hey fucker! Let's see if you can take me!"

It was Brandon, hollering and jumping around trying to get Ghostface's full attention. It seemed to work as looking between Nikki and Brandon the figure turned towards Brandon, stalking in his direction.

"Shit…" Brandon muttered as he took off away from the back yard, towards the front of the house. Ghostface was hot on his trail, leaving Nikki and Dani alone. Moving quickly Dani rushed back into the kitchen, grabbing one of the knives from the block on the island in the middle of the room. Running back to the patio door she thrust it open and ran out.

Straight into Ashley who was coming from the side of the house. Screaming quickly both girls quieted down after their instant freak out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ashley ask/yelled in a hush tone.

"I was coming out here to get Nikki down. Where the hell have you been?" Dani asked as she went to cut the ropes keeping Nikki tied up.

"We were checking out upstairs when we thought we saw something going on out here. We came running out, saw…saw what happened to Trevor and then Brandon and his stupid ass ran off. Oh god I hope he's okay."

"Okay. The ropes cut. Help me catch her." Dani said, grabbing one side of Nikki as Ashley put Nikki's arm around her neck, moving to support her injured friend. The two helped to carry the young girl fast away. Towards the woods at the edge of the house. Running as fast as they possibly could they moved straight into a clearing through the trees where they stopped suddenly at the site of Officer Porter's dead body. The dark blood pulling in the green grass. The girls screamed, before turning, moving even faster through the woods before stopping behind a large tree. Sitting Nikki down the other girls kneeled down, looking back towards the house.

"I have to go back." Dani said, standing up.

"The hell you do!" Ashley yelled again in a hushed tone, pulling Dani back down.

"I have to. This is about me Ashley. If I don't finish it now he'll just come back again. Stay here with Nikki. If you see a chance to get away go!" Dani said, standing again and moving back to the house slowly.


	11. Reveals and Revelations

Picking up her pace as she neared the house Dani watched every corner. Making sure there was no masked figure hiding anywhere. It was clear as far as she could see. It was quite, she realized, walking into the house, past poor Trevor. Slowly creeping into the house from the back door, Dani kept close to the wall, looking around the corner before moving out in the open. Heading down the hall, she was on her way to the kitchen when she heard a sound coming from ahead of her. It sounded like a moan. The hairs standing up on the back of her neck, Dani pushed forward, into the kitchen. She instantly saw a pull of blood forming by a pair of legs, the torso and head hidden by the island. Moving closer, leaning over the island, rather than walking around Dani screamed aloud. Brandon was laying, very bloody and beaten, barely breathing on the floor.

"Dani!"

Dani's head shot up at the sound of her voice. Standing mere inches from her and Brandon was Sean, in the entrance of the kitchen. A bloodied hunting knife in his hand.

"S-Sean, what did you do?" Dani gasped out, retreating now from the island.

"Dani, it's not what it looks like. I swear to god." Sean said, holding his hands up in an innocent way. The knife still in his hand as he walks towards her.

"Then why do you have that knife?"

Looking at the knife, as if he hadn't even realized he was holding it. Sean stopped. Breathing in a deep breath before looking at Dani again.

"I found it. In the hall." He said, in an easy manner.

"And…and Brandon?" She gasped out again.

"I don't know. It wasn't me Dani!" Sean shouted.

"I-I can't believe you." Dani said, tensing up against the row of cabinets that were behind her.

"Dani-" Sean stopped at the sound of a loud bang and a red spot of blood appeared on his chest before the blood began spreading. Screaming at the bang, Dani turned toward the source of the noise, it was the killer, holding a smoking gun at where Sean was standing. Looking back at Sean, she watched as he put his hand to the wound in his chest, before another appeared and another, Sean looked apologetically toward Dani before falling towards the linoleum floor. Crying out, as if she were the one who had been shot, Dani stood, nothing to defend herself from the crazed psycho, who was now holding a gun towards her.

"Who. Are. You?" Dani spat out, tears blurring her vision.

"Oh Dani and here I thought you would have had everything figured out by now." A familiar voice said, not the voice of Ghostface, but the person underneath the mask.

Dani stood, staring, as her eyes widened in recognition.

Ghostface, still holding the gun in one hand, pulled the mask over their face revealing.

"Hayden…" Dani whispered in a total state of shock.

"Surprise Dani." She said, shaking her head, letting her red hair flair out around her.

"H-how could you?" She asked, nothing making sense now.

"How could I? How couldn't I Dani. Do you know what's happened to the franchise? To _my_ franchise. I grew up with this series and what does Hollywood do, fucking destroys it!" Hayden screamed at Dani.

"This…you did this because of a movie?" Dani gasped out. Completely taken aback at the situation she was in.

"No. Not just any movie. My movie." Hayden said, pulling the small webcam out of the mask.

"What about our friends. Why them? How could you do it?" Dani asked, trying to understand what made Hayden do it.

"Why not Dani? Why not? Do you really think I gave two fucks about any of you! You were all just pawns in my game! The incidental cast to my masterpiece of a film. The revival of the Stab movies. In a new light!" Hayden said, completely letting her crazy show.

Dani shook her head, unable to accept what she was hearing.

"You know, I always thought in this moment, you'd be a bit more vocal. Leave more dialogue for your character."

Dani's head shot up. Glaring now at Hayden, who was seemingly mocking her at this point.

"Come on Dani. Does our "final girl" have any…final words?" Hayden asked a Cheshire grin spread across her face as she raised the gun towards Dani.

Dani gritted her teeth before she opened her mouth wide, screaming.

"Now!"

Confused Hayden moved to turn before being hit hard in the side by a large tree branch, making her fall to the floor. Ashley had come in sometime during Hayden's crazed ranting. She hit the insane girl again, this time the gun flew from the crazed girls hand landing somewhere across the room. Ashley raised the branch again before Hayden moved her legs, kicking the blonde in her stomach, sending her into a wall, her head making a loud crack before she fell to the ground.

Regaining herself, Hayden stood. Looking around the kitchen that was now Dani-less. Screaming out in anger Hayden began looking around the room for the gun. Unable to find it or the knife she headed out towards the living room slowly.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" She called to the empty looking room.

"Get your skinny ass out here bitch!" Hayden yelled again once reaching the middle of the room. She began looking over her shoulder, one and then the other, becoming paranoid of wherever the other girl could be.

Suddenly from her left side Dani popped out from behind a couch, the hunting knife in hand. She jumped at Hayden quickly, but not quick enough that the other girl didn't see her, grabbing her and wrestling her to the ground. Hayden was on top, she gripped Dani by the wrist, hitting her hand against the hard ground trying to make the girl lose her grip on the knife. Moving quickly Dani was able to kick Hayden off, sending her flying ahead of her. Raising the knife to stab Hayden, Dani was sent back as Hayden landed a solid kick to her chest, losing the grip on the knife.

Standing quickly Hayden stood above Dani before kicking hard into her side. Before walking over to where the knife had gone she turned back towards Dani, lying on the floor helpless, all fight having left her body. Walking over slowly, cherishing the memory Hayden flipped Dani onto her back, looking into the girls petrified face. Kneeling down, gripping and re-gripping the knife in her hand. She asked Dani again.

"Any last words?"

"Game…over." Dani whispered slowly.

Confused but uncaring Hayden held the knife high up above her head before a shot rang out. Causing Hayden's breath to catch in her throat. Looking down her body, she saw that she had been shot the chest. Moving her hand to apply pressure to the wound. Before looking over to Dani, the gun gripped in her hand as she let another round rip into Hayden's body, sending the crazed girl falling to the ground.

Sitting up slowly, she slid the knife away from the two of them. Moving towards Hayden, she watched the girl. Fighting for oxygen. Hayden's shocked and scared eyes met Dani's tired and regretful gaze, tears flowing down her face now as an apology of sorts. Hayden gulped another breath of air before the life in her eyes began fading away. She was dead.

Breathing in deeply, Dani stood. The gun still in her hand she walked into the kitchen, the bodies of Brandon and Sean making no sudden movements. Solemnly she walked into the hall, moving down to her knees, to try to wake the unconscious Ashley.

"Come on, Ash. Wake up, please, please wake up." She said pleadingly to her friend.

Her attention was soon attracted by the sounds of sirens approaching the house. Standing again, she ran out to the main door, throwing it open she could see the flashing lights of police and ambulances. A sigh of relief escaped her. Ashley must have called the police. Running out into the open road, Dani waved her arms above her head, trying to get their attention. Screaming for them to hurry she was in the middle of a scream when she was tackled from the side, all air leaving her body as she and her assailant were flung over a small hill by the side of the house. Rolling down she was hit repeatedly by the large rocks littering the ground, her assailant rolling ahead of her. Landing with a hard thud Dani yelped out in pain. The other person was not moving, looking closer Dani gasped again. It was Hayden, now unconscious, at least, from the fall. Moving as quickly as she could, there was a lot of pain when she tried to move her left let and her right wrist seemed to be injured as well. Walking up towards the hill, she needed to get to the police. If not the police then at least the gun, which had escaped her grip somewhere down the hill.

The lack of light was not helping her search as she turned around to see…Hayden missing. She spun around quickly as the psychotic girl screamed as she hurtled towards Dani, her knife poised to attack. Dani moved out of the way, sending Hayden flying to the ground. Dani moved quickly now back up the hill, she was more than halfway up when she felt a quick slice into her left leg. Falling down she realized that Hayden had stabbed her in the leg. She rolled down the hill slightly landing on something cold…and metallic. Hayden walked towards her, slowly this time. Playing with her prey. Dani tried to move discretely, to pull the gun out safely from under her, so that Hayden wouldn't see.

"You see Dani. I don't die. You can't kill me. You can't kill the franchise! You can't-" Hayden stopped mid rant as Dani pulled the gun out, pointing it straight towards Hayden's face, pulling the trigger as the girls face fell to a gloomy frown as the bullet pierced her straight in the forehead, sending the girl falling to her knees, before falling down to the ground, absolutely dead this time.

Hearing the shot, the officers who had pulled up to the house looked over the hill. Seeing Hayden, still in the costume and the exhausted Dani at the foot of the hill.

"Hey! We got two more!" The cop called to his colleague.

Rushing down carefully the EMT's quickly saw to Dani, after checking Hayden's pulse. Dani stayed quiet. Despite their questions. They carried her up the incline before getting her onto a stretcher and loading her into one of the ambulances. At some point the pain started becoming too much and Dani was passing in and out of consciousness. The only thing she could remember before the ambulance pulled way was someone saying something about…four, four survivors.


	12. The Hospital, The Hero

The bright sunlight from an open curtain was what woke Dani up. She stirred in the bed, before realizing her movement was restricted by the IV's and wires she was connected to. Opening her eyes Dani saw that she was not in her room, but in the hospital. Looking to her left, she saw a nurse adjusting the windows curtains to accommodate the sunlight. It was then everything came rushing back to Dani, that she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She tried sitting up, to get up out of the bed. She had to know what happened to her friends, if Hayden was gone, who made it out alive, four, she kept thinking the number four. Her heart rate began rising rapidly, the nurse saw the young girl awake and ran over to try to soothe the girl.

"My friends. Are they ok? Where are they?" She asked, not sure if they were what she should be asking but it was what she wanted to know now.

The nurse looked at her and shook her head. Rubbing her hand through Dani's hair, still trying to soothe the girl.

"You have visitor dear. I'll let them explain." The nurse said before exiting.

Waiting staring at the door in anticipation Dani sobbed audibly as Ashley and Nikki walked through the door to her room. Looking worse for wear but much better than Dani.

The two girls rushed their friend, hugging her as best as they could under the circumstances.

All of the girls were crying as they sat in the room, going over the events, asking how Dani felt, telling her what had happened to her, having the second worst set of injuries. Dani stopped them, trying to calm herself before asking the one question that had been plaguing her mind the whole time.

"Who-who else made it?" She asked, wary of whether she really wanted to know.

Looking at each other, Nikki nodded towards Dani, telling Ashley she should tell her. Sighing and moving closer to Dani, holding the wounded girls hand she told her.

"When…when the ambulance got there they tried to save Sean. They tried but he was already long gone." Dani shuddered, but encouraged her friend to go on as both girls had tears present in their eyes. "But-but when they found Brandon he was breathing, just…just slightly. He's, he's been in surgery for a few hours but…they say he's going to make it." She finished, unsure if the smile she wanted to appear on her face was the right expression for the occasion or not.

Closing her eyes and nodding Dani let the few tears escape her eyes. Trying not to become overwhelmed by all of the feelings she had coursing through her.

Turning back to share a look with Nikki, Ashley brushed the tears from her cheeks before turning back to Dani.

"Were gonna go sweetie. You need to rest, we'll be back I promise." She said, gripping Dani's hand tight before letting her friend go. Both girls walking out slowly, waving at their friend before exiting.

Breathing in a deep breath Dani looked out her window, overlooking the small town. There was a knock at the open door and Dani turned, looking to see who it was this time. Shocked at who was walking into her hospital room her eyes widened and she wasn't sure whether it was a dream or reality. Standing, still in the doorway was the infamous hero of the Stab series and real life Woodsboro murders, Sidney Prescott herself. Dani blinked a few times at Sidney. She was beautiful, her hair up in a bun, wearing a nice pink dress and black jacket, she was currently wringing her hands in front of her as she stood in the room.

"They um told me I could come in for a second. It's kind of against policy but uh well under the circumstance…" She said, stopping herself and looking down at the ground before walking slowly to Dani's side. Sitting in a chair by her bed. She looked up into the surprised eyes of the young battered girl before looking away again, unsure of what to say.

She breathed in a shaky breath before again, meeting Dani's eyes, her hand reaching out to hold Dani's.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes now.

"It's not your fault." Dani croaked out, her voice having given out now.

Shaking her head, Sidney disagreed.

"I'm still so sorry. If it hadn't been for me. Or my family then Stab would never have been made. Then you wouldn't have been hurt. I'm so sorry." Sidney said, trying to keep herself composed, apologizing to the girl.

"Don't be. Please, I can't blame you. You were in just the same situation as me."

"I would never wish anyone to go through what I did. If I could have done anything to stop it-" Dani cut her off quickly.

"You couldn't. No one could. No one person can stop anyone else from doing something but that person. Hayden was insane and nothing would have stopped her. You can't blame yourself." She said the final part slowly.

Sidney looked up again, at the solemn eyes of the seventeen-year-old girl in front of her. It was almost like looking into a mirror; fifteen years ago, this was her. Shaking her head, she put on a tired smile, letting go of the sadness and regret. If this girl could keep as positive as she was then so could she.

"I guess in a way, were connected now." Sidney said, her smile affecting Dani, who let one of her own slip onto her face.

"Yeah, I guess so. Before this I never, I never though about what it would be like to meet you. You're much smaller in person." Dani said, causing Sidney to laugh aloud. Wiping away her tears Sidney stood. Patting Dani's hand.

"I'm sorry I have to go. My-my publicist is going to kill me. I'm supposed to be on some morning show right now but when I saw the reports on the news…I just had to be here. I'm still so sorry, for your loss."

"Me too." Dani said, watching Sidney as she collected herself and walked towards the door of the room.

"Sidney." She called to the older woman.

"Yeah?" She said, looking back at the younger girl.

"Thank you. Your, your kind of my hero." The girl said, smiling.

Sidney chuckled again, tears once again appearing as she said to the young girl.

"Funny. Your mine." She said before exiting. Leaving a smile on Dani's face as she lay now alone in the room.

Dani Edwards. The girl. The survivor. The hero.


End file.
